Bound By a Curse
by Rotehexe
Summary: Being hit by a curse in the final battle. Hermione's life is now in the hands of not one wizard but many. Will she accept the help? Or will she fight them all until it's too late? Poly Fic: Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Antonin. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IDEA'S. WIP, SLOW UPDATES
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fighting alongside Harry was how she always known it would end. She'd never thought she may have a chance of living; back to back with Harry while Ron was protecting his sister, Hermione and Harry fought off as many Death Eaters as they could. They had already taken out every Horcrux except Nagini and Harry himself.

"We can't keep this up." Ron yelled from over with Ginny.

"We have to Ronald, or we all die!" Hermione yelled back. Her eyes wandered around for the next target, then her blood froze in her veins. Antonin Dolohov stood watching Harry; a spell forming on his lips. Without thought of her own life or well being, she pushed Harry down and took the brunt of the spell. In a flash of purple flame, Hermione was thrown back into the stone wall of the castle.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, and she tried to open her eyes. Her insides burned; every part of her body felt like it was lit with Fiendfyre. She could hear screaming around her but she wasn't sure if it was her own or someone else.

She didn't have time to think as Voldemort's voice flooded into her mind, her hands moved cradling her head as she clenched her eyes even tighter against the new pain. He was calling Harry out; giving them time to bury their dead. Hermione couldn't move, let alone try and talk Harry out of whatever plan he was thinking of doing.

She felt her body being cradled and she tried to see who it was.

"Shh it's alright kitten, just breath." The voice said.

"Sirius?" she asked in shock as she opened her eyes, though it took everything just to focus on his scruffy features.

"In the flesh."

"How?"

"You kitten… you summoned me." He stated before he laid her on a thick blanket so she could be tended to.

Hermione could hear the Weasley's crying. She could hear Molly begging for someone to come back to her, that she didn't want to lose a child but Hermione couldn't figure out who it was. She wanted to sit up and go to them, tried to even. Her mind was too foggy to contemplate that Sirius Black was alive, or that Harry was slowly walking down the stairs to face off with Voldemort alone. She felt hands on her pushing her back down.

"Lay down now, you where injured." Remus said. Hermione looked at him confused she could of swore that she saw him and Tonks both go down. But then again she didn't know much of anything accept her body was weak, and on fire from within.

"My boy! He was so young!" Molly was yelling.

"Who?" Hermione asked to no one in particular, since she wasn't sure who was still around her if anyone.

"It was Ron love, he took the killing curse to protect Ginny. " Sirius said gently putting a hand in hers to try and comfort the witch.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt a pain go through her. A broken heart for her best friend lost. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she fought from crying.

"Kitten, cry, it's alright." Sirius soothed and pulled her as gently as he could to hold her close.

She was given a pain potion and told there was no lasting damage that could be seen. Her mind raced uncontrollably. She couldn't figure that out since she felt like her body was going to melt her insides.

Struggling to her feet, Hermione made her way to the Weasley's and leaned into Ginny, holding her tightly as the girl sobbed into her shoulder. Hermione held onto her and tried to keep her eyes off Ron's dead body. At least he looked peaceful, like he was sleeping almost. Thankfully he had died clean; no torture or Cruciatus. Something in it about small victories in a war. Her eyes drifted over to the body next to Ron and her heart stopped; Percy, there but alive. He had been badly injured and Madam Pomfrey had informed his family that he may not make it. Yet another blow for the Weasley's. Hermione took a deep breath as her eyes landed on Bill Weasley crying over a blonde-headed form. It took a moment for realization to sink in; it was Fleur.

"She was killed by Greyback." Fred mumbled in her ear as he pulled her from Ginny's grasp and into a hug. "George and I tried to get to her but we were blocked by four death eaters. She was lucky Greyback's claws took her quickly. He was chased off before he could do any worse," he said and held Hermione close. His tears stopped coming but she knew he was devastated. Three of his family members were dead or dying; now he just wanted vengeance, and Hermione could not blame him.

"You alright?" George asked her.

"No, but we have a war to win." Hermione said with all the determination she could. Moving through gritted teeth she began to make her way to the front of the school when she heard an ear shattering scream come from Ginny who had wandered to stand near the front doors.

Everyone picked up the pace only to freeze when Hagrid stood there with a dead Harry in his arms.

"No, no, no, no…" Hermione began to hyperventilate before she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders; to her right stood Sirius looking ready to kill since that was his godson; her left, Remus, his eyes a shimmering shade of gold as Moony took over his mind for a moment since Harry was pack.

"Harry Potter is DEAD!" Voldemort shouted with glee. "Now kneel to me, and I will let you be free! Granted under my reign, but free nonetheless."

Neville, strong Gryffindor that he turned out to be, did not back down. Holding the sorting hat he hobbled forward on a bad leg. "Never! I will never kneel to you, you are nothing but a noseless freak! You kill because you don't understand; you kill because you want power! You will lead no one!" he yelled.

Nagini slithered menacingly toward Neville's flank, fangs bared to ambush the young wizard. Hermione gasped and wanted to cry out to Neville, to warn him. As Nagini struck, Neville spun to the side, the sword of Godric Gryffindor appearing in his hand from the Sorting Hat. Before anyone, good or dark wizard alike could react, Longbottom cast the killing blow as he deftly sliced the blade and removed Nagini's head. Voldemort screamed in pain as Nagini crumbled before him.

Harry jumped down from Hagrid's arms, his plan reaching its crescendo. Hermione watched, her breath locked in her chest, as Harry and Voldemort entered into their climactic duel which ended with Harry as the victor.

The Death Eater's that lived were rounded up and handed over to the Aurors who were of the light. It would take a lot for any semblance of normality to return to the wizarding world, but first they had to bury their dead.

A week later they buried Ron and Fleur. Percy was still fighting for his life at St. Mungo's. Hermione stayed at the Burrows, keeping herself distracted against all the painful memories as she continued another regiment of daily potions prescribed to her by Madam Pomfrey. It helped that she was able to talk to Bill often. He seemed to need it as well, his wife died after all.

Soon it was all too much, after two months she'd had enough and couldn't stand to stay there any longer. After talking to everyone they thought it was best if she traveled and saw the world a bit before she came back. She was the brains of the Golden Trio, and honestly she wasn't sure if she wanted to ever be that again.

Bill helped her plan a course. It would lead Hermione to cross paths with he and Charlie at some point. Sirius demanded he pay for all her travel's since she brought him back from death; an accomplishment she would ponder over as she traveled. Remus promised to send her books and she told him she would find him the best international chocolate she could.

Harry took it the hardest it seemed but he understood. He was planning on a bit of travel as well, not as extravagant but some. Sirius was going with him so at least there was that. They wanted someone with Hermione but she needed to be alone; years of being part of the Trio gave her a strong need for calm and focus, solitude and introspection.

Deep inside her a thing lingered, tethered to her soul and festering unchecked and unknown...

 **A/N: Review! What did Antonin do? How is Sirius black? How is Remus not dead?**

 **Beta'd by Zaz**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Awe, you guys melt my heart! I didn't think when I started this story it would get the response it did. Now before everyone gets super excited. I am posting this chapter now, because I wanted you all to have something more then the prologue to sink your teeth into.**

 **I will try and post on Saturday's. That is a goal not set in stone. Ok enough of my rambles... Onto the goodness!**

 **Chapter 1: Home**

The feeling of being sucked through space and time by one's belly button never gets any easier, no matter how many times it is performed. Thankfully, after a year of using mainly portkeys to get around, Hermione was able to learn how to land gracefully. It didn't hurt that she had a strong man on her side to help steady her landing as well.

"It will be fine," the man said gently. Hermione smiled gently at him and sighed, taking in the sight. She'd never understand how she had been lucky enough to catch his eye, or the eye of his brother as well. She looked over his rugged good looks: shoulder length red hair, drawn back in a ponytail most often; stormy-blue eyes; the long wicked scars on his face that she loved to trace her fingers across. She couldn't help that she really adored Bill Weasley.

"Maybe, but I don't think your mum will take kindly to the thought of you _AND_ Charlie both with me." she replied, sighing. "Speaking of, where is your brother?" She knew Charlie had gone back home a few days prior. Hermione had last minute business to attend to in Egypt, speaking with an old friend of Bill's in the hopes that he could help her solve her lingering pain issues. He couldn't. Bill had remained with her, for introductions and support, otherwise they'd have shown up together.

Before Bill could answer a squeal of delight came from the door and Hermione turned just in time to intercept a bone-crushing hug from Ginny.

"Can't...breath...Gin…" Hermione squeaked breathlessly through gritted teeth.

"Sorry not sorry, just needed to hug you, make sure you were real. We have seen Bill and Char over the year but you ,my dear girl, have been absent and it's been horrible! I need your help planning the wedding! Mum has gone off her rocker, especially since Perce is home still on the mend now, but at least he is walking again. Mum wants…" Ginny was rambling and soon she stopped when Bill picked her up and hugged her tight.

"You are rambling again dear sister. Give Mia a break."

"Mia?"

"Nickname, much easier then 'Mione, and that one also reminds her too much of Ron," Bill whispered the explanation to his sister.

"Hermione!" Fred and George yelled from the doorway before they took off running to her. They picked her up between them for a Hermione sandwich of sorts.

"Down boys!" She laughed and hugged them both once she was down on the ground again. "Come on let's get inside before the entire house empties just to hug me and Bill."

"No one cares that Bill is here, we saw him two months ago for a Sunday dinner… it is you we haven't seen for a year!" Fred said shaking his head.

"You look great by the way, mum will flip over your hair," Ginny clapped as she made her way up to the house with the twins. Hermione and Bill followed behind a little slower because the burning pain was coming back for what she called another flare up. Bill gently placed his hand on her lower back and she smiled at him before she saw Charlie leaning in the doorway. The moment their eyes locked it was like he knew she needed more than just Bill's comfort. He strutted to them in his dragon-hide leathers, and bent down kissing her cheek in hello before offering his arm. "A few more steps, love," Charlie whispered. He didn't want the entire house to hear him, since Hermione begged them both not to let anyone know that the curse was still affecting her. Sure she had normal pains, so a wince here or there was dismissed but if they all knew they would fret too much.

"Hermione! My dear girl, look at you!" Molly said tossing her dish rag on the counter and pulled the girl in for a hug. "Your hair! Oh, and you looked so well too. Seems the boys have kept their promise to keep an eye on you." she chided. Hermione laughed a little and shook her head.

"Of course they did. Bill made sure I had the most amazing Egyptian cuisine, and Charlie made sure I ate just about as much as him when I stayed on the reserve," Hermione explained as she moved her now shorter hair behind her ear. She had cut off her trademark mane of long brown curls on her first stay with Bill. They were too hot, and too much work for even a Sleekeazy Potion to manage in the desert heat. Now she wore it shoulder length with some red and gold highlights. Shorter, more manageable, and she felt more confident. Bill and Charlie were always reminding her that she was gorgeous. She had taken to dressing more confidently as well; wearing heels more, and dresses, makeup. To be fair, she still preferred jeans most of the time.

"Hermione?" a soft male voice sounded and she moved around the Weasley matriarch into the open arms of her best friend.

"How long?" she asked.

"Been back two months, proposed to Gin the night I came back, though you knew that part. Sirius sends his love; he is helping Remus with the divorce. Seems Tonks has realized too late that she is more attracted to women than she was to him," Harry said gently.

"Remus deserves love. Maybe we can help him find someone," Hermione pondered aloud as she moved slowly to the table and sat between Bill and Charlie.

"You three look comfortable." Percy almost sneered. He was still a right prat even now. Sure he was better, but he still disliked that his brothers moved on so fast. The day Hermione left so did Bill and Charlie: they needed to all get back to work. Percy didn't really forgive them since he voiced that family needed to be together now more than ever.

Hermione opened her mouth about to say something when Bill took the chance first. "Seeing as I am dating her, I should be comfortable with her," he said with a smile.

"Wait I thought you were with Charlie." George asked in confusion.

"It's a complicated scenario, dear brother." Charlie said shaking his head.

Hermione let her hands cover her face, mortified. This was not how she wanted to be found out. This was not how she wanted their triad to be revealed to the family.

"Wait, you both are dating her?" Ginny asked before Fred could make some stupid remark.

"Basically." Charlie and Bill answered in unison.

An awkward silence came over the entire kitchen. Molly spoke up first. "Honestly, this is not the first triad relationship in the family. Your uncles where in one, they loved the witch so much and she them, they didn't make her choose. So if Hermione makes you boys happy so be it, now, let's eat," she said placing all the food on the table.

To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. She always thought that Molly would blow her lid when she found out her two eldest son's where sharing one witch. It was more common if say the twins would share, but this, well, this was astounding. It did help her feel better though.

"Told you." Bill and Charlie whispered to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek at the same time.

Later that evening Hermione was curled up on the couch between Bill and Charlie, with Harry and Ginny on the loveseat across from them.

"What do you mean you want to go talk to Dolohov? Hermione, you know that place is horrible and cold. He is sentenced to life there; the only reason he isn't getting the kiss is because we made them get rid of the dementors," Harry said.

"What is about to be said cannot be said to anyone outside of this room." Hermione stated firmly. When Harry and Ginny both nodded and agreed Hermione cast a quick Muffliato over them so they could all speak without being heard by prying ears.

"During the battle, you know that I was hit with a curse aimed for you Harry… it came from Dolohov. Well I was still feeling the burning feeling for months, I was checked over and over again but no one could figure anything out. When I was in Egypt the first really bad night happened, I fainted on my first date with Bill. He rushed me to the hospital there, and they tried to find out a reason, but like everyone else they couldn't. It happened again when I was with Charlie, this time when I was in the hatchery in Romania. Again no answers from the healers there. I even went the muggle route and tried there, and nothing." She paused and winced as she felt the flames burning her again.

"It seems to quiet a little bit when both Bill and Charlie are near, but I am not sure why, no books, no research any of us have done have figured out the reason for it. So I want to talk to Dolohov and see what he has to say about this. I am getting weaker Harry, and honestly I am not ready to die. If we can't figure out this curse and how to break it then I fear that I will be buried next." She spoke tears falling down her cheeks, as she felt Bill pull her close and Charlie rub gentle circles against her back.

"I have used as many resources as I can with my Curse Breaking. I have called in favors and looked everywhere I could, but even I can't find anything," Bill added gently as he kissed the top of Hermione's head and tried to sooth the now sobbing witch.

"We tried everything on our end, all our resources to be able to find a cure, or a way to soothe this, but nothing we can find is working. We found out that the symptoms calm down a bit when both Bill and I are around her. It took us a couple more months before we decided we both love Mia and didn't mind sharing her; during that time she realized the same with us. Still gets flares, to the point where she faints, or is in so much pain some days she doesn't do much." Charlie added.

Ginny was crying, her best female friend, a woman she thought of as her sister was on the verge of possibly dying and no one had an answer for her. She couldn't even comprehend what the hell was going to happen next but she knew that Harry needed to get the meeting set for Hermione.

Hermione reached over to Ginny and held her hand as they both cried. It had been too long since the girls could just cry and be together, plus now they needed one another as well since Hermione may not last that long.

Harry however was pissed. "Why in the Bloody Hell didn't you come home sooner, or owl me or something!" His voice was raising and he stood starting to pace.

"Potter sit down." Bill growled. He had claimed Hermione as his already, and felt that Harry yelling at her was threatening. Or his wolf thought it was threatening even though he wasn't a full wolf.

"I will not sit down. She is dying and didn't have the decency to even tell me! Now she wants me to help her when she may not even be alive tomorrow to receive said help. And you two, seriously? How can you sit there like that? Why didn't either one of you say something when you found out?"

"We promised her. You may not understand, and we don't care, but she wanted to live her year in happiness, she wanted one ounce of happy to live with since most of her years were filled with war and death Can you honestly blame her?" Charlie said standing toe to toe now with Harry.

"You still should have told me!"

"I should have, but if all I had was a year I wanted to be happy, I found that. I found a way to be happy, to still have adventure, and fun. I thought maybe I deserved that, deserved to just live instead of always being in fear, and I make no apologies!" Hermione snapped at her best friend. "I am asking you for help now because I love these two right here, and I don't want to cause them pain, I love you and Gin and want to be there for your wedding, and kids. I want a chance to have kids one day. It took me a year to realize I am not ready to die, that I have a bloody damn good reason to live. Now are you either going to help me? Or shall I do it myself?" She'd had enough. She knew she should of told Harry months ago, but she wanted to just be free for once. And she knew that if Harry had known that he would fuss and worry, and she wanted time to honestly be herself, to find herself without him. Was it selfish of her? She knew it was, but she was the one dying, not him. She could understand his pain and anger; if the roles were reversed she would be the one pissed off. Now it didn't matter. She'd made her decision and would live or die with it.

"Of course I will help you go see him. I may be angry with your actions, but I don't want to lose you." Harry said running a hand in his hair before pulling her from Bill and hugging her tightly. "We will fight together as always. I will help you anyway I can… but never, never again hide something like this from me." He mumbled and let the tears come.

"I promise." She said and the two friends cried together.

Time passed and they retired to their rooms. Hermione found herself between Bill and Charlie in their third floor room, feeling warm and safe as she tried to fall into a peaceful sleep. Down below, in Ginny's bedroom on the first floor landing, Harry stood at Ginny's desk looking through the window out over the orchard as Ginny dozed in the bed behind him. For nearly an hour he stood motionless, staring out into the misty grove as he worked over his troubled thoughts. Hermione was right. She did deserve a carefree life of happiness and freedom. Hell, if anyone did it was she. The loss of Ron had hit Harry hard, but he knew deep down that it had truly devastated Hermione. Between that, the curse, and having to witness friends being maimed or killed in the last battle while Harry was off laying a trap for Voldemort, he was surprised she wasn't well and truly cracked. He absentmindedly rubbed his scar at the thought of the last battle. It hadn't hurt since Voldemort's demise, not truly, but the lasting burn would never be forgotten.

Harry gritted his teeth and silently cursed his ignorance. Hermione had put her life on the line to save him countless times, most recently against Dolohov. She had risked herself without thought, yet again, to keep "The Boy Who Lived" alive. He took a deep breath. He would be damned if he was going to let solve the problem of this curse on her own. If Ron were here, he'd have knocked Harry's block off already. Reality sank in for him...if Ron were here. Hermione was Harry's only remaining best friend. He would fight to the ends of the Earth and through Hell itself if it meant she would be saved and be able to have the life of peace and happiness that she both wanted and deserved. Harry turned from the window and slid silently into bed, wrapping an arm around Ginny. She moaned peacefully and leaned into him but remained asleep. Harry drifted slowly into slumber, his mind set on helping save his best friend from whatever cruel fate Dolohov's curse had brought her.

 **A/N: So she is in a Triad to start us off. This chapter was a bit of an emotional one towards the end. Up next Harry and Hermione see Antonin Dolohov! What will he say? Can the Triad survive whatever Hermione is cursed with?**

 **Beta'd by Zaz**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am in shock with all the reviews, and well wishes for this story. I know Poly stories or even Triad's arnt everyone's cup of tea, so I wasn't sure how this would be recieved. Now a Quick note, I had/have the flu its linguring and it is taking everything I have to put this up. I know I am late and I hope that I will be able to post Chapter 3 on Saturday with the help of my wonderful Beta.**

 **Ok enough of that Enjoy the chapter! Please Review!**

 **Chapter 2: A meeting to remember**

Early morning, three days later, Harry stood in the Minister's office his hands clenched almost painfully on the edge of the Minister's desk.

"You know I never use my fame, you also know I would never ask for this unless it was important, and here you are telling me, that I Harry Fucking Potter, the boy-who-lived, the savior of the Wizarding world, am not allowed to go to Azkaban and ask questions?" He was furious. Kingsley was refusing a simple request. He wasn't asking for a damn pardon, he wasn't asking to release anyone, he was asking for a simple damn meeting.

Kingsley sat at his desk, face aghast at Potter's outburst. Quite a few of the paintings on the wall shared his expression, having witnessed Harry's anger. "Harry, you know that I can't just allow you to go there. They may not be able to use magic there, but they could still harm you." The Minister argued.

"You really think I would allow them close enough?" Harry seethed. "This is bloody pointless, Hermione and I want to speak to Antonin Dolohov. We have questions for him, and you are keeping us from those answers. Do you really want Hermione in here arguing with you, pointing out every mistake you have made, pointing out every detail she can possibly hold against you later?"

"She would never…" Kingsley started but was cut off by Harry laughing.

"You obviously don't know her well, if she wants something bad enough she will find a way to get it. Remember the tournament, and the articles. Remember how they stopped suddenly? Yea she found some information, and threatened to use it. Got her way." Harry said shaking his head.

"You know she could go to Azkaban for blackmail." The minister said rubbing his hand over his face. "But I wouldn't do that you her or you…" With a sigh he pulled a piece of parchment in front of him and started to write a clearance for both Harry and Hermione to see Dolohov that day.

"This will allow you in to see him today. Are you even going to tell me what this meeting will be about?"

"Nope, when Hermione wants to reveal the secrets, she will until then you will just have to trust this is the necessary step," Harry said and took the parchment. "Thanks, Kings." He added before turning and leaving the office.

Harry closed the door to the Minister's office and leaned against the wall, catching his breath and letting his heart calm before it beat out of his chest. Ministry employees passed him with barely a second glance aside from the usual that came with his fame. Overhead, interoffice memos flew indifferently to their destinations. Shaking his head he couldn't believe he just used this status to get into Azkaban. He nervously laughed to himself thinking about it. Shouldn't he be using his status to stay out of it? The irony of this whole situation just made him chuckle. He reached the floo for the Ministry and headed back to the Burrow to collect Hermione for their meeting, and when he arrived he was greeted with a sight he would much rather forget. Hermione was kissing Bill deeply, and the moment the kiss broke she was pulled into Charlie's embrace and another deep kiss began.

"Mia just be safe, with the way you are feeling you will need to be extra cautious." Bill stated. He lost one wife, he didn't want to lose the equivalent of another. Hermione may not have his last name, or even a ring, _yet,_ but that did not mean she wasn't his mate. His wolf was overly protective of her.

The moment the kiss broke and Charlie took a deep breath he began to agree with his older brother. "Just make sure you keep Harry close, I know you can handle yourself love, but if you faint, well at least Harry can be there to protect you," Charlie said clearly not happy with the thought of not being there himself. He should be there, or Bill, one of them, better yet both of them should be there protecting their witch.

"Boys… I will be fine, I took an extra pain potion this morning, I also have my wand. Plus Harry will not leave my side you know this. Dolohov cannot use magic, plus I am sure they will be shackling him to something so he cannot have free reign. Honestly boys, I will be fine for a few hours without the two of you attached to me," she said with a huff. "I love you both, help your mum in the garden, and look at the places I left on the desk, if we are staying here for now we need a place of our own," She stated matter of factly. She wasn't in a mood to be messed with, and the boys knew it. With a final kiss to each of their lips she walked to the floo and smiled at Harry.

"Shall we then?" Harry asked pushing his hair out of his face. He promised Ginny a haircut before the wedding but right now, it was a nervous twitch to run his hand through his longer hair. It somehow soothed him when he needed it. Hermione nodded and took Harry's arm. He got them to the access point to Azkaban. He showed the signed parchment but kept it on him. He was Harry Potter; not many batted an eye when he wanted to do little things like that. They used their wands to sign in and soon where shown to a makeshift conference room.

Hermione sat on the cold metal seat, her jeans doing very little to keep her lower body was catching the chill. She pulled the sleeved over her red sweater down over her hands, to try and keep them warm as she pulled the collar of her cream colored puffy vest closer to her neck trying to keep warm. "Even with the Dementors gone this place is so empty feeling," she mumbled. Harry was about to agree when the door opened and Dolohov was unceremoniously tossed in to the other side of the room before he was shackled to the floor so he couldn't harm them, just like she told the boys that would happen. Hermione took in his appearance, his shaggy brown hair was now matted and looked black, he looked like he wasn't being fed at all, he reminded her of Sirius, skin and bones, being fed just enough to survive. He was filthy, and blackened all over, she could see bruises on his chest and stomach since his shirt was open. Like the guards took their aggression out of him, and probably other Death Eaters. Not that she could blame them, but she also didn't condone violence against those who had no way of fighting back.

"See something you like, golub'?" Dolohov spoke, his Russian accent thick but his voice was rough and horse. His voice seeming to snap Hermione out of her own head, and her eyes snapping to his.

"Just taking in your appearance is all Mr. Dolohov," Hermione said gently as she sat there with her hands in her lap.

"I was wondering when you would come see me."

"You did? Then you know why we are here."

"You want to know the counter curse, to the one I hit you with at the battle, the one you stupidly jumped to receive," he hissed.

"Yes, that would be helpful." Hermione knew there was a catch, he would never give up any information without something.

"Well I am sorry, you came all this way, for nothing." He said with a sinister smile on his lips.

"See I thought you would do something like this. What is it you want in exchange for giving me the counter." She spoke raising her eye.

"Well see golub' , I want a pardon from all charges, and I want a kiss from those pretty pink lips," he said licking his own lips. He could feel the pull to her, he could feel the need to be close to her, to touch her. The curse was to match one's magical core with suitable candidates that would balance the soul. But the catch was it also had to be enough to match the strength of their magical core.

He could see the storm brewing in her eyes, her eyes reminded him of fire whiskey. He couldn't even remember the taste of it anymore. He knew she wouldn't kiss him, but he had to try, he needed to touch her, he was the one who had cast the curse, he knew his core matched hers the moment it hit her. He also knew she needed more, if she was still hurting she hadn't figured it out yet.

"How dare you! Do you think I am some kind of slag? Some whore who would use their body to get information? Honestly, I know you are a Death Eater but I thought you would be half smart with being able to create your own curses and spells with ease. I will not stoop to your level to get answers. I will just have to try harder," she snapped and moved over to him. "I am not some toy in your game Dolohov," she hissed.

"You are a toy, one to be used and shared," he snapped back. That did it. He saw her snap before he felt the punch land on his nose. The blood began to poor from his now broken nose, and he shook his head with a smirk. The blood started to coat his teeth. "You will be fun to play with," he added, spitting a wad of blood from his mouth. "You cannot be cured without me, golub', and without that kiss I will not help," Dolohov sneered. Hermione growled in frustration before she reared back again to punch him, but Harry was faster. He wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her back.

"Let's go Hermione, he isn't going to help us, he is just provoking you." Harry was the voice of reason, and Hermione knew it. She felt like shit. She wanted answer's, no she needed answers, and he wasn't willing to give them up. She was not some women from the streets, she was not a prostitute, she was in a loving relationship, one that she would not betray.

With another growl she turned and wiggled her way from Harry's grasp and headed out to the hall. There she slammed into someone with a harumph.

"Easy there Granger. Not the best place to be falling for someone," the voice drawled.

Hermione let her eyes roam up crisp black shirt, and matching black wizard robes before meeting the familiar gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Not falling for anyone here Malfoy," she stated standing up. "Making them bleed more like," she mumbled. She finally took a second the glance at her now busted knuckles of her right hand. Just great, she would have to wait till home to fix it.

"Still using your fist to solve problems?" Draco teased with a quirked eyebrow, backing up a half-step.

"Worked on you in third year."

"Yes, that was rather painful, but you must remember you are a witch, you have a wand to inflict more damage."

"True, but something in the satisfaction of making someone bleed who deserves it, by my own hand instead of my wand," she retorted smugly.

"What are you doing here anyway? No family of yours here to visit I assume."

"No, came to see one of your former colleagues, had a few questions about a curse." She answered.

"Dolohov I assume? He won't give up any information. If I can help though, let me assist," he offered. "I know we never got along, but after you and Potter spoke at my hearing, and my mother's, I think I owe you," he stated simply.

Hermione looked at him as if he grew a second head. "I am not sure if you would be able to help Draco, not even some of the world's most renowned witches and wizards have been able to figure it out," she explained.

"Well write me, if you wish, you never know maybe it will help," he offered with a slight bow and moved to take his leave. "Oh, and Hermione?" he said a few feet away now.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I like the way my name rolls off your tongue," he smirked before he continued on his way.

Hermione stared after him, what the hell just happened? Why the hell did she want to call after him and kiss him? Why was she drawn to him? No, no, no this can't be happening. She shook her head, it must be something about the place affecting her.

"Mia?" Harry called looking a his best friend, "You ready?". He stepped into the hall and spotted her, taking in the look of concern on her face and pulled her to face him.

"I'm fine Harry," she said but he wasn't convinced.

"Let's get you back to the Burrow and we will figure out what to do then," he suggested.

"Maybe I will take Malfoy up on his offer…" and with the look on Harry's face she sighed and went on explaining. "I just saw him, and he offered his help. He doesn't know what is wrong but he feels like he owes us for speaking at his hearing," she explained. "Maybe there is something in the Malfoy library," she said gently.

"Well let's go talk to Bill and Charlie. I know they will not want you in contact with Malfoy without them knowing."

"You realize I am still Hermione Jean Granger? I do not need permission from any man to do anything," she snapped.

"Yes, but you are also dating a Dragon Tamer, and a Curse Breaker who is also part werewolf. I really don't want to be on their bad side."

"Who are you more scared of Potter?" Hermione inquired, clearly amused that he was torn.

"You, but they scare me as well… and Ginny, oh gods, if anything happened on my watch and I didn't tell those three… I would not be making my wedding," he pouted and sighed.

"Alright Harry, to make sure you made it to your wedding let us go tell my keepers," she teased. Though she was still confused, annoyed, and more than a little pissed off, she knew a least talking to her men would help.

 **A/N: Wait what? What is going on? Dolohov was attached to Hermione from the moment the curse hit? And what is up with Draco?**

 **Up next? Well let's go visit our two favorite dogs.**

 **Beta'd by Zaz**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What just Happened?**

Arriving back at the Burrow was something that made Hermione a little sick. Her pain level was increasing and she needed to rest. Just visiting Dolohov took a lot out of her, plus she needed to think about what the hell happened with Draco Malfoy. Sighing she made her way to the kitchen and smiled seeing her favorite two men speaking with their parents over the house listings she'd left sitting on the table.

"You want something large, but not overly so," Arthur said not seeing Hermione come in.

"Don't forget a large yard. You know how you all like to fly," Molly pointed out.

"What about something along the lines of a mansion or a manor without being overly exhausting like Malfoy's?" Charlie asked gently.

"Maybe something with a good number of bedrooms," Bill agreed. Though he sat there thinking and he wasn't sure why they would need so many bedroom's. Then again, with all the nieces and nephews they were sure to have, plus everyone else, he assumed it would quickly turn into the next Burrow.

"Well my loves, a large home, lots of rooms, and a lot of land will do," Hermione said and moved sitting on Bill's lap knowing he would need to nuzzle into her to settle his wolf. Charlie just held her hand lovingly for now.

"How did it go dear?" Molly asked as she moved to make Hermione a cup of tea and a plate of snacks.

"Mm, it went," Hermione replied. "Not very productive, although I did end up punching him in the face. Broke his nose I am sure." She smirked and heard Bill's displeased growl. "Enough Bill, he deserved it. He wanted me to kiss him and get him a pardon before he would even talk to me." She shivered and sighed a little. "So of course I went off on him and punched him."

"Our little hellcat," Charlie chuckled and leaned over, kissing her deeply. "So what is the next step, our little street fighter?" he teased.

"Honestly? I think we should pack up some clothes and then head over to Sirius' house. I want to scour the library and see what I can find there. If I don't happen to find anything there, I ran into Malfoy, Draco, when we were leaving the meeting. He offered to help as well," she explained as she ate a piece of the tart Molly placed in front of her.

"Well we can talk about the Malfoy aspect later; for now let's just work on going to see Sirius and Remus,"Charlie explained as he stood up, " Ginny told us earlier that when Harry returns, they'll be taking Teddy for an outing and then back here to give Remus a break." Charlie explained as he stood up.

"Thank you, Molly, for the tea and tart," Hermione spoke as Bill stood up with her in his arms. "Bill I can stand up and walk on my own," she protested.

"Yes, well, I want you to be in my arms," he grumped as he carried her up the stairs to their shared room.

"What did you tell your parents about my meeting?" Hermione asked, as she hadn't told them about her issue yet.

"We lied. Said that you were going to Azkaban to see some Death Eaters about some of the unknown curses they'd let loose to try and help those at St. Mungo's," Charlie said grabbing his duffle and packing a few sets of clothes. He was always one to over-pack, just like Hermione and Bill; it was another reason they all meshed so well.

"No wonder they didn't seem so bothered by it," she thought out loud as Bill made her sit on the bed and packed his clothes and hers into an overnight bag..

Hermione took a small nap while the boys packed and then just cuddled her letting her rest and take whatever strength she needed from them. But soon an hour later Charlie kissed her awake, and smiled as she playfully swatted him away.

"Now now, my love, if you want to bury yourself in all those lovely books we should get going," Charlie teased. "Otherwise mum will want us here for dinner and then we won't get there till sometime tomorrow," Charlie explained, slowly getting up and making sure she was actually waking up as well. Bill helped her out of the bed and handed her a round of her daily potions to take.

"Are you going to tell them?" Bill asked.

"Sirius and Remus?" Hermione inquired, and when Bill nodded she sighed. "I think I have to. I mean I owe it to Sirius at least, since I did somehow call him back from the dead. Though I am still not sure how I did that. Remus either, because I am sure he was dead at the battle as well."

No more questions were asked so the three headed to the floo. Hermione went first, and smirked seeing the black hair of Sirius Black hanging over the side of the chair he was planted in. Outside, a rainstorm beat down on the streets around Grimmauld Place.

"Now now, is that anyway to greet your guests?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips as Bill stepped through the floo followed by Charlie.

Sirius flew up from his chair almost knocking it back before he moved quickly to Hermione and picked her up holding her close. "Oh kitten," he cooed and held her close, sniffing her hair and then slowly moved back with a look on his face. "Has my Kitten been getting petted? Not by one but two wizards?"

"Pads! That is not a question you should be asking her!" Remus said to his best friend and pulled her out of his grasp. He held her close giving her a proper hug; he missed this girl more than anything the past year. He could smell the older two Weasley on her and it made him smirk, despite stirring up a tinge of jealousy. He wanted to be happy too, and honestly he had always felt that Hermione may have made him happy.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, yes Bill, Charlie and I are in a Triad, I love them both deeply, but that is not why we came." She started.

"Wait, hold that thought. We made a lot of dinner, Harry said something along the lines that you may want to check the library for something when they came for Teddy," Sirius explained. "Let's have a quick bite and then we can go up to the library."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She needed a good meal to be able to deal with the turmoil swimming in her head. The wind whipped outside making the old house moan and creak like an old codger getting out of bed. They made their way to the dining room where she sat between Charlie and Bill like always as Remus put all the food on the table. "So how did this all start?" Remus asked.

"Well I started to date Bill my first trip in Egypt. It was slow since it was only about three months after the war. We didn't do much but soft kisses and holding hands while we went out sightseeing. We sort of broke up when I left. I took a month to myself then made it to Romania where I started to date Charlie," she said and started to take a few bites of her meal, which was amazing. "Anyway, that bloomed a little faster, but I still wanted to travel. So I stayed a bit there before moving on. I ended up circling back to Egypt to get Bill, and we all decided to be together." she said, shrugging.

"She makes it sound so easy, it really wasn't. There is much more." Charlie chuckled. "I was upset of Bill because his wolf somehow bonded to her. I didn't think that was possible after Fleur, but apparently wolves can have more than one mate. It took a while on both our parts before we were comfortable sharing her. We had both fallen in love with her," he said kissing her head before he dug in to his meal.

"I was timid, I admit, because I was nervous that the wolf wouldn't let me share. It took a few weeks, but then it was normal. We get time alone with her, but then we spend a lot of time together as well," Bill explained.

The conversation flowed, and Hermione answered what questions she could there, before they all finished and headed up to the library. Sirius led the way, then Bill, Hermione, and Charlie as the brothers performed their overprotective bravado against the obviously evil stairs that had it out for Hermione. Hermione chuckled softly to herself as they ascended, looking back to see Remus following behind. He wore a constant wistful look, quickly changing it to his warm smile as he met her eyes, before looking away once again. Outside, the storm continued to howl, getting seemingly louder the higher they climbed in the old house.

"So what are you looking for?" Sirius asked as he sank into one of the large armchairs, throwing one leg up over the chairs plush arm. Hermione settled softly into an old sofa that had seen far too many years and witnessed far too many secrets in this old room. Remus moved around the room setting the lights to a comfortable level while looking at the different bookshelves and waiting for an answer as well. Bill and Charlie went on looking since they knew sort of what they needed to find. The old clock on the wall ticked away it's steady rhythm as the seconds passed.

Hermione took a deep, settling breath and began. "Ok so, the war. As you know I brought you back," she said and sighed a little, looking at her hands as she recounted the details, "both you and Remus, I believe." She looked over to Lupin and was met by his warm eyes. She went on. "Well, I am not sure how, but during the battle I was hit by a curse from Dolohov that was meant for Harry. Since then I have been in pain; blinding bursts of pain that come and go in waves. My first date with Bill I ended up in the hospital because I passed out. The healers couldn't tell me what was wrong; they'd never seen a case like mine before. " She could feel their eyes on her but she continued on.

"Then during my travels, I began feeling empty and alone. I had thought it was because of Ron, or even the others lost at Hogwarts, but I couldn't pin the feeling down." She looked to the Weasley brothers. They both returned a sad smile as she continued. "I went searching when I could, when I was able, and asked questions of the most renowned witches and wizards in the world about what it could be. They had no answers. I remembered when I was with Bill I at least felt a little better though. So I went to Romania, because that was my next step, and once again I passed out after a massive flare up. Charlie took me to a healer there, and nothing again. Being with Charlie helped a little too, just as my time with Bill had. So as I traveled, and our relationships grew I felt a form of security and safety. The emptiness and loneliness ebbed; but only when I was with them. I was still weak and in pain often; I am in pain now. The more time I spend close to Bill and Charlie, in contact with them, the longer the pain stays away as if they are my levee keeping back the painful floodwaters," she sighed and leaned forward a little watching them. Outside, the rain continued to beat its tattoo against the old windows as it pelted Grimmauld Place.

"I went to visit Dolohov today…," she started, "... bloody waste of time," she mumbled the end. "Ended up punching him and breaking his nose. He refused to even help me at all," she sighed. "He wanted me to kiss him, and then get him out of Azkaban. I went off on him, maybe I'll show you lot the pensieve of it, it was too good, now that I think back on it," Hermione mused and shook her head. "Anyway I am getting off track. The Curse, it makes me weak and tired, plus pain, lots and lots of pain. I am on so many potions I am not sure I could even function without them," she chuckled, sadly.

She sat speechless, her eyes closed, taking in the music of the house. The tick of the old clock setting a rhythm alongside the rat-a-tat of the rain on glass, as the shuffling and scraping of books on shelves accompanied the moans and settling of the old house breathing. The sofa settled as one of the boys sat beside her and wrapped her hands in theirs. She leaned her head on their shoulder and sighed, the scent of warm chocolate filling her head. The pain in her was subsiding, washing away as she leaned against her strong lover. Seconds ticked, rain pelted, wind howled; all muted against the steady beating of her heart in sync with her companion. She opened her eyes, pleased at the abatement of her pain, and looked to Bill and Charlie standing by the bookcases as they searched.

A hand stroked Hermione's cheek; lifting her head gently so she could meet eyes with Remus sitting beside her. She gently kissed his sad lips, coaxing a smile to bloom on Remus's face as he kissed her back. She ran her palm along his neck as they pulled back slightly. Their eyes locked and Hermione's pulse quickened. Not just her heart, but all the muffled sounds of the house beat in unison. Her breathing fell in with the old house's moans. Or was it hers? It certainly sounded pleased.

The house breathed. The rain battered. The clock ticked. Their hearts beat.

Remus leaned in and kissed her again, his thin mustache tickling her lips in the best of ways. She closed her eyes as they kissed, his hands cradling her chin as passion replaced pain. A warmth grew in Hermione; her pain slinking further back into the shadows as this fire grew. Another pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her close but not breaking the kissing between she and Remus. Lips locked onto the back of her neck, hot breath spreading the burn through her body the drove the pain even further away. Firm kisses and the scruff of an unshaven chin crawled their way up Hermione's neck, under her ear, across her jawline. One hand reaching around slid down her stomach, slithering lower as the other hand flowed up to her chin. With gentle roughness, her kiss was broken with Remus and she was pulled back and into a deep kiss from Sirius.

It breathed. It battered. It ticked. It beat.

Immediately, Remus's lips locked onto her exposed neck and his tongue flicked across her sharp collarbone. Hermione and the house breathed faster as she felt a button fly away from her blouse and a warm, strong hand slid inside to caress her chest. Each beat of her heart, tick of the clock, tap of the rain sent an electric pulse of warm pleasure through her entire body. Her breasts, her neck, her lips; rousing jolts cascaded down her body as they breathed and beat and moaned as one. A pair of firm hands rubbed their way up her legs, guiding a path of determined and heated kisses up to her knees. The hands continued their way up; slipping further beneath her skirt and flowing across her soft thighs. Her legs parted slightly, unconsciously, as the kisses continued beyond her knee highs. Hermione knew the feel of the scars on those cheeks as the kisses danced along her inner thigh. She could never mistake Bill's passion when it came to his kisses.

Breathed...battered….mione...ticked...beat….

The room swirled with passion. Lustful explosions of color burst with each kiss, each breath, each heartbeat. Kisses became deeper, hotter, her pain forgotten. Hands wandered, firmness and heat surrounded her. Hermione's chest pulsed with each finger brushing across her stiffened nip...mione. Her own hands roamed down the men loving her from each side as the flutters of pleasure between her thighs rose to a near crescendo before waning slightly. Her hands wandered down and across the laps of Sirius and Remus, brushing across their stif...mione! She could feel the love and lust and passion almost overwhelming and crushing her as it brought them together, linking their life and energy and essence as one. Hermione raised her hips as Charlie slid in underneath...rab her...her, his firm body lifting her as if she were weightless. She kissed him. Remus kissed her now bare chest; Sirius her neck; Bill continued kissing below. Clothes were strewn about, forgotten where they lay, as the lovers entwined. Breathes and strokes and caresses and thrusts as together their energies and lives and colors swirled in sync with the beating and pattering and ticking and...ione...WAKE! UP!

Hermione recoiled and pulled herself up as the ghost of Sirius's slap still stung her cheek. Around her the study was in near shambles. The shelves were nearly bare; pages and papers still fluttered down around the room as if they'd been thrown to the ceiling. Looking past Sirius, who straddled her closed legs, she could see the Bill and Charlie and Remus. All were disheveled; hair unkempt, clothes untucked and unbuttoned, if any buttons remained. Small sparks of light drifted around the room, snuffing themselves out upon contact like a snowflake on a tongue. The old clock was now on the floor, shattered beyond repair amongst a thousand other shards of glass from the destroyed window as rain beat in.

Hermione looked around the room, eyes wide and in near shock as she took in the destruction. She noticed her shirt was torn wide open, the buttons lost to the debris on the study floor. Quickly, Hermione pulled it closed, thankful for her modesty's sake that her bra still remained intact. Sirius smiled down at her, worry still carved into his face.

"There you are, kitten. There you are."

She looked around again, blinking through the chill wind tearing in through the windows remains and grimacing as her pain burned its way back through her body. "What the bloody hell just happened?" she asked, taking in the looks of horror and worry across the faces of the gathered men in the room. From Bill to Charlie, Remus to Sirius, all looked at her with a mixed expression of love and uncertainty.

Sirius smiled again. "You, kitten. You happened. You were talking, explaining this Curse and how it's been affecting you and then you went slack and collapsed back on the sofa." He took a deep breath, "This vast mess before you began as you started seizing." He reached up to touch one of the fluttering sparks of light, making it disintegrate as his finger contacted it. Sirius continued.

"This is the most wild and wicked storm of magic I've witnessed. Wandless; silent; without incantation….though the intent seemed to be obvious," he chuckled as he motioned to Remus and Bill still tucking their shirts back in. Hermione blushed. "No, no, kitten. Do not be embarrassed by actions beyond your control. This Curse has taken hold and manifested in ways none of us could prepare for. There is no need for shyness when ones desires are unconsciously made physical," he reassured her.

Remus spoke up, approaching the sofa daintily amongst the shattered glass. "This is definitely an effect I've never seen before. I can also tell you that none of these books will contain the answers you seek,". Hermione hung her head as tears burned into her eyes. Remus smiled and patted her hand. "I'm sorry, I always tend to lead with the bad news. In a good way, it saves us having to waste time looking here," he paused, picking a small glass sliver from the back of his hand. He continued, "Perhaps taking Mr Malfoy up on his offer of assistance would be a good thing. His library is surely much larger than the study here, and, truth be told, is sure to contain much more information on curses and dark magic. No offense to him."

Hermione sat there tears running down her cheeks. How the bloody hell was she going to face Bill and Charlie now? Apparently she wanted Sirius and Remus as well, but why? Sure she always crushed on them, but now? She was happy with Bill and Charlie and now she went and mucked it up.

"Kitten don't fret," Sirius tried to sooth the poor girl as he got off the couch and knelt next to her. He could care less about his lack of dress at the moment; he never minded being less clothed, especially if it meant he was desired by a wonderful witch.

"But, why?" she sobbed. "I have Bill and Charlie…" She trailed off and turned away from everyone trying to just comprehend everything.

"My love… yes it will be hard, but if… if you need these two, to help you as well… then, Bill and I will figure it out. A poly relationship is not uncommon," Charlie explained and moved picking up her head and placing it in his lap. "I will always love you, and stand by your side no matter what. Sure it will take time again to add more people into this, but if you need them, and they help keep you here on this earth with me and Bill that much longer then I will be the first to say, open up to them." Sure Charlie didn't want to share her with anyone other than Bill, but it seems that something linked her to Remus and Sirius as well otherwise what had happened would not have happened.

"I don't get it, it all felt so real," Hermione sniffled. "I felt… lighter, less pain for that short time. Even less than when we three are together," she explained hoping she wasn't hurting her boys.

"Mia…it will take some time, especially since Remus is a wolf. Even though I'm not a full one but enough of one that there will be fights," Bill said and sighed a little. "But I promise you, if this is what you need, then we will figure it out." He was truly fighting his wolf right now; but for his love of Hermione and the hope for their future he had to accept it.

"Wait, what is going on?" Sirius asked.

"I think Hermione, needs more men for her," Remus said sitting on the table in front of the couch. "Maybe to sooth her. Remember the story James used to tell us? The lady in red? She had to take on multiple husbands and lovers just to sustain herself. Her magic couldn't stabilize without it. I am not sure if that is the case here, but it seems to be along the lines."

"So it's just any man, is it?" Hermione asked almost revolted with herself.

"No sweet girl, more like men who compliment you. Obviously Charlie and Bill do. They probably have similar traits that relate to your needs. Perhaps that is why Sirius and I were brought back, but we won't know until we can find the curse. This is after all just a hunch, but if you need us to be, I am sure Sirius and I will stand with you and offer whatever you need from us. We will not take you away from Charlie or Bill though," Remus explained.

"It will take time again Mia. But we will figure it out, we will just need to do what we did for Char and I… take it slow, small touches, small kisses, group sittings, especially for Remus and I. And then it should be fine." Bill said trying to sooth her. He hated seeing her so torn up.

"How about this, tonight you write Malfoy asking him to visit us here tomorrow, since I do not trust his home let alone him. Then we go have a spot of tea, and then we will all try to get a good night's sleep?" Sirius offered.

"Ok… I think that will be best," said Hermione, sitting up slowly. She drew her wand and cast a silent Reparo around the room and watched as it put itself back together. Remus brought her a parchment and quill, and she quickly wrote a letter to Draco asking him to visit tomorrow so they could discuss his offer of his library. Sending it off, she repaired her clothes and stood up on shaky legs.

"I don't know how any of you put up with this," she said gently and walked out before any of them could answer.

"Love is a powerful magic." Sirius was the one to answer. "Even if it starts small, once it hooks you, you'll do what you can to save it."

 **A/N: Lady in red, while it may be real somewhere, I sort of just pulled it out of a hat. Now more questions again, then answers. But is it still a Triad? I think not, the relationships are starting to develop.**

 **Up Next? Malfoy comes to visit! And what's this… Looks like Harry is talking to Kings, I wonder what happened now.**

 **Beta'd by Zaz**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sappy!**

Sitting by the fireplace in the lounge Hermione took a small drink before kissing all the mens cheeks and laid down. Her head ended up in Sirius' lap while her feet where in Bills'. Remus stood by the fire as Charlie handed out glasses of firewhiskey.

"So we should talk about this," Bill said, running a hand through his red hair. He looked at his witch, whose head wasn't in his or his brother's lap, and waited for the jealous rage to happen but yet it didn't come. He could feel the wolf instinct in him when he was watching Remus though; two alphas one female. That was not about to end well.

"Moony wants her," Remus said bluntly, tapping a nail on the rim of his glass.

"Moony can shove it!" Bill growled, deeper than intended, causing Hermione to give a slight whimper in her sleep. Bill sighed and let his head fall back as Charlie watched his brother battle inwardly with his next words. "I love her, and she is suffering…Moony needs to back the hell off until we can figure this out," Bill said, trying to keep his temper in check.

"He wants to fight for her, claim her… has since her third year. Tonks was never His mate, but she was older then Hermione, so I just ignored what He wanted. I mean I have Teddy, but Tonks was never supposed to be mine," Remus confessed, watching the room, "I will hold Him off, but it should be known that He wants her...intensely." His eyes shimmered a golden gleam as he spoke. Remus knew that after Hermione's attack in the library she was not only connected to him but she was somehow connected to the other three Wizards in the room.

"I am not giving her up and neither is Bill…" Charlie stated standing by Remus. He was the biggest out of the four men, having worked with dragons since he left Hogwarts. It was inevitable that he was the most muscular of the Weasley boys.

"We didn't ask you to, but we need to figure out how the four of us fit together. I felt her, connected with her, in the Library." Sirius added gently as he ran his hand through the witch's hair.

"We need to figure it out. She isn't stable with just us two…she seems to want you two as well." Bill said and sighed, "Honestly I am not sure if I can handle that, but I have to at least try."

"Maybe your lycan sides need to have it out. I mean I know Bill doesn't change like Remus but maybe a good old fashioned fist fight." Charlie suggested.

"That could work, get the aggression out, I mean I have already claimed her, she bears my mark. If she needs you as well then you need to mark her. I am just not sure how well I can handle that without beating you up first," Bill admitted to Remus.

"I agree to that, Moony is pacing, but isn't trying to get out… I don't get it. When I used to watch her with Ron, or anyone really, I would feel Moony trying to get out and tear them apart. Watching her now though, seeing her with you two, he is calm. It is a bit unnerving," Remus spoke as he turned and moved to kneel next to the sleeping witch. "He knows that there is a pecking order that needs to be established but he seems to be ok with sharing...at least that is what I am assuming."

"So basically fight it out figure out who is the Alpha between you two, and then we figure out all our emotions and all that girly shite," Sirius said and sighed.n "When did we lose our balls and get all mushy?"

"When Hermione Granger decided she wanted us. Now we just have to figure out how to share her." Charlie shook his head and downed his drink. "Though I am sure if you tell her that you lost your balls because of her, she will kick your arse from here until next millennium."

"One witch, four wizards. A Triad is easily accepted, but this… this will be harder," Sirius stated and waved his glass in the air for a refill. "I just hope that with us four, once we figure out everything, that she will be stable. Our own personal Lady in Red." he said, mumbling the last part.

* * *

Hermione was sound asleep on the couch while the boys were in the next room, preparing for the fight. Charlie and Sirius were sitting and talking quietly while Remus and Bill stripped to their trousers.

Bill stood there,stretching. He was muscular, like Charlie, though not as broad. Remus was long and lean; working out had built a decent set of muscles on him. After the divorce he decided to bulk up a bit in case he went after another mate. Now it seemed like he was going to get his chance.

"Rules are simple. Beat the crap out of one another, fists only, then we move on and figure out how to share the one witch we all want," Charlie stated and looked at the two before taking their wands. "No wandless magic either."

The two shirtless men grunted in acknowledgment before squaring off against each other. Bill saw the amber color in Remus' eyes, and he just smirked; the wolf inside wanted Alpha more, he saw Remus as old and weak. Bill's wolf didn't realize just how dangerous Lupin truly was. Remus was healthier since his relationship with Tonks. Their marriage was toxic; binding his wolf to a being, not his mate, had made him weaker and just a liability. Then Teddy came and now he had something of his to fight for. Even more he now had Hermione to fight for, her love an affection, and Bill was going to be in for a ride once he figured that out. Remus met Bill's eyes, smirking, then lunged.

* * *

Hermione stirred to the sounds of skin hitting skin, grunting and cursing and snarls, and woke up. Her mind raced as she quickly searched the room for anyone but found herself alone. Panic rose in her, her body feeling like it was on fire as she rose to find her men. 'Her men'?. Since when were they all hers? She followed the sounds of fighting, her hand unconsciously gripping her wand tightly, ready to throw a spell or two if needed. Her horror became reality as she entered the room right as Bill landed a strong right hook into Remus.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing!" Hermione screamed and rushed to Remus before standing in front of the men, hands on her hips, rage burning from her eyes. "You lot should know better than to fight! We just had a bloody war, and now you want to fight like animals? Not to mention you forget the fact that you are Wizards and didn't put up any Silencing Charms so no one would hear you!" Her voice was slowly rising as she spoke.

Charlie and Sirius tried to look innocent, like scolded schoolchildren, and she shook her head at them before she looked at the two actually fighting. "I never in my life thought that you, of all people, would do this Remus…" Hermione snapped, turning, "and you, you are the oldest sibling in your family William, but you are acting like the youngest! I do NOT care what the reasoning is for this fight, you are both idiots!" she snarled, glaring daggers at the pair. Her body was weak again at this point, the little stunt from the Library was still weighing in on her, and now this.

"We were establishing dominance," Remus explained sheepishly.

"The lycan part of us needed to figure out the Alpha," Bill added and sighed, grabbing two towels to clean them up with.

"Well you lot are children," Hermione said and sighed. "Are you done? Do you need to beat each other to pulp again? Show off who has got the bigger 'wolf'? Because honestly, I don't wish to be in the same house if you need to continue. Charlie can take me home if that's the case." she stated gravely.

"No, no, love, we are done… Bill is the Alpha, for now," Remus submitted. He was strong and experienced, but Bill was a bit stronger than him and had youth on his side, and it showed.

"You'd better…" but her words were cut off by the sound of the floo.

All eyes turned to see Draco enter in a flash and Hermione gave him a look of curiosity.

"'Ello love," Draco smirked then raised his brow at the other men, "Some sort of orgy? And I wasn't invited?"

"You were, you were just late," she quipped, smirking at his expression.

"Actually mate, you're here so we can talk to you about using your library, and set some ground rules," Sirius said getting up and walking over to the young Malfoy.

"Ah, so that is what that horrible excuse of a note read. Next time I suggest taking a moment to make sure it doesn't look like a one year old grabbed ahold of the quill," Draco stated. "It's why I came over, I figured out the words, 'Hermione, curse, books,' I just couldn't figure out the rest."

"Well we will let you in on it, after we set some rules about the Library. For one, we had better not be going by the drawing room…" Charlie started but was cut off by Draco.

"The library is far away from the drawing room, and I am trying to get that room demolished. Mother went to live in France, so the manor here is all mine since father is in Azkaban. I have some of the best working on the house to rid it of the evil that was there. I never did like it anyway," Draco explained. "I can even set it so you lot can floo directly into the library and avoid that area all together."

"We want Hermione safe as can be, so if we can figure out a way to break the curse, or a way to save her, then we will use your library. Hopefully it will contain the information we need," Remus said as he got them all some tea.

"Save her?" Draco inquired looking over the witch. She looked much better than he last saw her at his home, or even the final battle.

With a sigh, Bill and Charlie nodded. They would need Draco on their side anyway, and maybe he could point them in the right direction.

"She was hit with a nasty curse at the final battle." Charlie went on to tell the entire story again. Perhaps it would be good to just have it ready in a Pensieve for everyone else they still needed to tell.

After Charlie explained it all Draco looked at Hermione again and gave her a soft smile. "I don't know if the Library has anything, but we will look. The Wizarding world should not lose the brightest witch of our age," he said solemnly, then added with a smirk, " Even if she is an insufferable know-it-all."

"I am weak, and tired," Hermione exhaled, languidly. "I need to figure out what is going on with me before it is too late. Every expert I have run across says I don't have much time, and I would rather live a long life and have children one day than die without even being wed."

"You will have your wedding my love," Bill promised, kissing her forehead before he picked her up gently to take her to the couch.

She mumbled something about being able to walk for herself, and just because he had the muscles doesn't mean he needed to show off. All she got in response was a deep chuckle. She sighed and relaxed into his arms, since it seemed he wasn't about to let her go.

"Tomorrow I will see you lot at the Manor, just floo over and say, 'Malfoy Grand Library'. I will have the floo set to take you right there," Draco explained, looking them all over. "Noon?" he asked, and with a nod from Sirius he took his leave.

"Tomorrow..." Hermione mumbled into Bill's chest as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter stood once again in front of the Minister.

"You are telling me that he wants a damn pardon for the information?" Kingsley said, agast.

"Not just that, he wants Hermione, he wants her…. affection," Harry seethed, his hands clutching tightly to the edge of the desk. He nearly shook from the anger burning through him.

"That will not happen." The minister said with a snort. "We will not cater to the whims and desires of a madman."

"No kidding. Hermione has her hands full with the Weasley brothers, no need to add a Death Eater into the mix." Harry stated. He pushed down the sickening thoughts of Dolohov's intentions that flooded his mind

"We will need to find a way to get the information from him…" Kingsley stated and sighed, "...some method within the confines of magical law, I must add. We will not sink to his level."

"I'm not sure how, but I think Hermione will figure that out on her own," Harry asserted quietly. "Of all of us, she has the mind to solve this…". He released the desk with a sigh and turned to leave.

"You're probably right, Potter. Keep me informed if you need any more help. You know as well as I that Hermione deserves the best," Kingsley affirmed, as Harry wordlessly left his office.

 **A/N: Sorry it took SOOOO long for a post. Life happened, baby born early, issues and all that, but now we are ok. Just working on writing around the baby needs.**

 **Up next: DRACO… and who knows who else may be there.**

 **Hermione talks to Remus and Sirius.**

 **Beta'd by Zaz**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: We need to talk.**

"Remus, Sirius I think we need to have a talk… would you both mind?" Hermione asked looking to Bill and Charlie at the end of her question. Neither of the boys wanted to deny the witch, and the three of them had shared a conversation while in bed last night concerning what Hermione wanted.

" _Love, what is it that you desire?" Charlie asked as Hermione was snuggled into his side as Bill sat at the desk looking at the pair in bed._

" _I want you two…. My soul is connected to you both, I love you both more than anything…" Hermione said, though both men knew there was a BUT coming._

" _Mia, my love, I think we need to talk." Bill said and sighed. Hermione tensed and he delicately continued, "No my love, no no, not like that…. Gah Of all times to be awkward." Bill sighed and shook his head before walking over to the bed , taking her hand as he sat down. "Charlie and I know you want us, you have us, and won't get rid of us… what I mean is we need to talk about what happened in the library and what you want to do," he explained._

 _After Hermione relaxed she nodded and sighed. "I want you all…" she finally said, the battle in her mind showing on her face as she confessed her feelings, "As in you, Bill, and you Charlie, but also Sirius and Remus. I cannot explain it, though it feels like my heart and soul are connected to them as well… in the library when I was… dreaming, or whatever it was that happened, I felt the connection to them. I wanted to be with them, and you… sexually." She admitted this with a blush on her cheeks._

" _I could feel that," Charlie admitted and shrugged. "When you told Bill and I you wanted us both, we talked about it a lot, as you recall… and now we talk again. Bill and I already talked to the others, and we agreed we would figure it out for you, if you wanted us all," He admitted, "If it helps you in anyway, then we will be there for you." He smiled and kissed her deeply._

 _Bill came up behind her and kissed her neck slowly. "You and Charlie have a round. Come find me later for my turn," Bill whispered in her ear and left his brother and his love in bed. Sometimes they shared the witch together, but as of right now he thought it would be better for separate encounters._

Hermione shook out of her thoughts of the night before, being thoroughly ravished by her two confirmed lovers. Her eyes looked back at the two in the room in front of her as Charlie and Bill had left for a bit.

"What do you need Kitten?" Sirius asked a little bit tense. "You know when a woman states they need to talk, it never ends well for a male," he added with a smirk.

"Well I have to admit that normally that is true, but honestly I think this will turn out to be something amazing for all of us involved," she said and smiled innocently.

"And who pray tell, would be involved?" Remus asked and looked at the witch, his head tilted to the side. He knew that she had been ravished the night before; he could smell it, and he wanted a taste. Sirius and he were just speaking of it before the others walked in, and it made him a little envious.

"Well, it would involve, myself, Charlie, Bill and I am hoping you and Sirius as well," she admitted and bit her lip. "I feel a little better with you two around, and I am obviously attracted to you as well, or my… Dream… as I am calling it, wouldn't have included you both the way it did. And believe me when I say I wanted that dream to continue," she said and sighed a little before she moved to sit in one of the arm chairs. ''I am so sorry that I can't really explain anything."

"Kitten, there is no need to explain anything to us… we have a feeling that we know what is going on. You are the lady in red; our lady in red. We don't know what is going on really, but if we help you, even the smallest bit, well I am all for it. I must admit, honest, that I cannot wait to get you between the sheets," Sirius said and smirked a little, his signature flirty nature coming out.

"Sirius Black, you…. Ugh…" Hermione excalimed and laughed, putting her head in her hands. She noticed Remus being quiet and when she looked up she saw his eyes where not his normal color but a more amber color of his wolf.

"Moony is more at the surface the past few days. He wants you. The fight… was to figure out who was the dominant one. Not to make a claim to you, rather to make sure we could share you if you wanted us. We all thought it may come to this last night, but we didn't know how fast it would rear its head," Remus said, looking her over.

"I know it is hard since you were mated with Tonks, and I know I am asking a lot…"Hermione began but was cut off when Remus moved to her with inhuman speed and kissed her. His mouth covered her and his hands moved to grip her to him. She was shocked, initially, but soon melted into him as her hands moved to his hair to hold him to her lips. A moan escaped her lips as he moved nibbling her neck. "I take it you don't care," she breathed.

"Tonks was never his mate," Sirius stated as came up behind her and kissed the other side of her neck. "You are, just as Bill is your mate… and it seems Charlie and I are as well. Moony chose you a long time ago… you were just too young," Sirius explained as Remus was working his way to unbutton her shirt and push it off her.

"Remus… not now," Bill called, appearing in the doorway, "We have to get ready to go to Malfoy's." He looked at the scene with a shake of the head. Hermione at least blushed, but Remus seemed to continue his lusty pursuits. Bill growled deeply as it seemed the werewolf was not going to listen to the order. He entered the room, stood behind Remus and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pulling him up and off Hermione. "Moony! I said enough!" Bill snapped and the werewolf finally backed off, though not without a growl in protest.

"Yes...Alpha," was all Remus mumbled through gritted teeth and moved to the other side of the room to try and shake himself out of it. Remus and Moony were fighting for the dominance more than ever. Moony wanted Hermione and even though Remus wanted her as well, he was still weary of the emotions.

Sirius smirked and shook his head a little before kissing the witch. "We will finish our fun later," he said and got up, moving to check on his best mate.

"So much for going slow," Hermione mumbled as she stood, composing her outfit and hair. Bill came over and kissed her deeply. "You're not mad?" she asked him, a bit concerned.

"Honestly, no. Sure it was weird, but I felt no jealousy," he sighed gently taking a tendril of her hair that seemed to never stay in place, and began to play with it. "I wanted to be part of it, I felt this pull, watching you three. Weird I know but seeing you happy, made it worth it." He said and kissed her again. "Come along. Charlie is waiting by the floo for all of us," he announced to the room.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "I feel a bit more stable after last night, and today. Thank you," she said to her first lover, "Thank you for willingly letting me do this."

"I would do anything if it meant I could have you as my wife, and mother of my children one day my love. You realize you will at least have four children now… " Bill teased as they walked, the sounds of the other two following along.

"Yes, well… at least they will have four fathers to help them," she pointed out. They arrived at the floo where she smiled sweetly and kissed Charlie on the cheek before he went through. Hermione followed next, with the others coming up behind them to the library of Malfoy's manor.

Hermione stood in the small sitting area taking in the sight of the vast library before her. She didn't pick up the sounds of voices in the distance as she eyed all the books on the shelves. Charlie would compare her to a kid in Honeydukes, her mouth salivating thinking of all the knowledge that was sitting there just waiting to be learned and read.

"Theo… No…. Granger…." The words from Draco wafted from what was assumed to be a study.

"Theo?" Sirius asked, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. "Hmmm?" She asked and looked at the four men before her own ears picked up the sound of multiple voices.

"You lot were supposed to be gone by now," Draco groused as he began to move to the door. He stopped, seeing Granger and the others standing there, and sighed.

"Should we come back another time Draco?" Hermione asked gently, looking to see many Slytherins walk out from behind him. "Seems you have company, and we don't wish to intrude."

"No, you are not intruding; they are. They were supposed to leave hours ago, but apparently they don't know how to read a clock," Draco said and walked over to Hermione, gently taking her hand and kissing it. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

His friends looked a bit taken aback at his actions, but they didn't know what he knew. He felt for the witch in question. He didn't agree his father's idiotic beliefs, not even in school. He had to perform the way he did or face Unforgivables being performed on his person. Too many times was he tortured by his own father, and later by Voldemort when they didn't like the way he acted.

Hermione even looked a bit confused at Draco's behavior. She was used to the boy who used to bully and tease her, but perhaps without his father's influence he was a different person. She knew that she was much different when how her parents had raised her. Not once in her life would she ever have thought she would be willing to have multiple partners at once; not just sexually, but romantically as well.

Hermione looked up when she heard a throat clear. Her eyes met those of Theodore Nott's and she smiled gently. They had never really talked before, but he wasn't horrible to her in school either. The few times they ran into one another were in the library and they were actually civil.

"It seems as though Draco has forgotten his manners," Theo spoke and moved forward slowly, a show of non violence since Hermione's suitors were on their guard.

"I did not forget them, I just wished not to use them because you, as I repeat again, were supposed to have left," Draco snapped. His eyes moving back to his Slytherin friends, but they all seemed to be fixated on the newcomers behind him.

Hermione gave a distinctly unladylike snort of humor as she looked at everyone in front of her. "I never imagined the day I would see Draco Malfoy not use his manners when his friends were involved," she teased.

"'Friends', is quite a strong word." One of the men spoke and Hermione tilted her head to the side. She tried to remember the man in front of her but it was hard. Sure he was a looker, but then again every single man in the room was. Coming to that realization, she blushed gently and sighed, shaking herself back to trying to remember.

Theo thankfully stepped in and used _his_ manners and introduced everyone. "Allow me. I am Theodore Nott, the Younger, smarter and much more dashing than my father, who is thankfully not with us any longer," he said and gave a small bow. Hermione went to give him a bit of sympathy for his loss but he cut her off. "No sympathy needed. He was a right awful father, hell an awful person really, so no need to feel sorry for something I plan to thoroughly enjoy," he explained with a broad smile.

He moved and patted a large man who looked like a quidditch player. As he spoke Hermione smiled remembering him from her first year. "This is Marcus Flint, who you can see has grown up, and even gotten new teeth," Theo teased the man and laughed more when Marcus pushed him back with a growl. "But some of his more, less-than-intellectual tendencies have remained."

Marcus growled again before he moved forward to Hermione's group. He shook the men's hands, and she knew they were all sizing one another up. It was what men did, and it annoyed her to no end. But when he came to her, he gave her a 'panty-dropping-smile' before he bowed his head and kissed her hand gently. "Theo has a way with words, whereas I prefer action." He rumbled, close to her face still. When he stood at full height she realized she was looking at his chest. "And what type of action would that be?" she found herself saying, without thinking.

He chuckled and licked his lips before answering. "Well lovely, maybe I get you alone one day and you will find out," he teased, but then slowly backed away as the four men behind her began to make themselves known.

Theo shook his head and sighed. "Now that Marcus as pissed off the guests, let's move on. This is Adrian Pucey, he was in Marcus' year. The pretty boy before Draco took that claim when he entered his first year."

Adrien smirked and just stood where he was. "So tell me, what the hell is going on. I think we all want to know."

"And I told you, it is none of your bloody business. I offered the Library for a research project for them, and that is more than you need to know," Draco sneered and adjusted his grey suit jacket before he offered Hermione his arm to lead her off. "If you would allow me I would like to show you what I have found." he said. Surprisingly, Hermione put her hand in the crook of his arm and let him lead the way.

A few moments later they were on the second floor of the library, a wide mezzanine where she could still hear the voices from the other men drift up towards them and she sighed. It seemed as though it was going to be a small argument and she didn't have the energy to deal with men trying to be macho, again.

Draco sighed and cast a silencing spell over the small crowd below and looked at the witch, removing his suit jacket and folding it over the back of a chair. "I have yet to be able to make comment on your new look. It seems that gone are the days of the bushy haired know it all that never knew how to dress properly. Now comes the deliciously confident women who seemed to bloom after the war," he said, taking in the sight before him, his grey eyes darkening. Hermione felt her cheeks flush and her nipples stiffen as a pulse seemed to radiate through her. She shook her head before she turned from him to compose herself and control her sudden arousal. She didn't know why Draco Malfoy of all people was making her blush and feel the way she did. Maybe it was because she was still very aroused from earlier that day and easily excitable because of it, or maybe she actually thought he was handsome. At this point she wasn't sure, and parts of her didn't care.

"So, you wanted to tell me what you have found?" She asked and looked at him, over her shoulder.

* * *

Down below, Remus, or really Moony, was about to tear into the Wizard in front of him. "Give me one reason not to kill you." he growled to Flint, his eyes gleaming an amber glint.

Flint didn't seem fazed. "All I did was offer to show the witch a good time," he sneered, "She's certainly filled out a bit more since school, hasn't she? Been getting her fill of 'protein'?" he asked, looking around the room with a wink of his darkened eyes.

"Like she would want you, when she has us." Charlie snapped.

"See, she is a slag; if she's will to sink low enough to let you lot up in her, I may as well get my fill as well," Flint smirked and Theo hissed at his friend to stop.

Bill's fist came fast, cracking Flint's "new" smile and driving him backwards in his seat, the chair falling over with him. Bill's blood burned as he continued his assault on Marcus. No one said that about his mate. NO ONE.

* * *

Upstairs, oblivious to what was happening below them, Draco's blood boiled as he pinned Hermione against the bookshelf, his hands wandering her body to find the buttons of her shirt. Rational thought seemed to flee his mind as his blood rushed from his brain to fill his loins.

"Draco…" Hermione moaned, trying to make sense of what was going on with her. Her head swam at the confusing pleasure he was causing her. She had thought of this, dreamt about and fantasized about this on long and boring nights, but never seriously. Perhaps a few times at school, after a long night of study when she was 'working out frustrations', but she hadn't dreamed this would become reality. Surprisingly to her, she craved it deeply, wanting him inside her to the point that it was all she could think of.

"I've found…" he said, his fingers flicking across the buttons of her blouse, opening them to the slightly chill air of the library, "...I've found that you're irresistible. Something about the new you makes me crave you more than ever, and I'm accustomed to having what I crave." Malfoy locked his lips to hers as he opened the rest of her shirt to expose her modest breasts, bound in a sheer white brassiere. Her small pink nipples stood straight and hardened through the material, and Hermione broke the kiss to bite her lip as Malfoy's thumb rubbed firmly across her left breast, sending a jolt through her.

"Tell me to stop," he breathed as his mouth moved to her neck and slowly began to lick down to her exposed skin. His left hand unhooked the front clasps of her bra, letting it fall free and hardening her nipples more as her breasts bared to the library and Draco's wandering mouth. He bit a bare nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue across it as Hermione squirmed, causing his already hardened member to tighten his trousers more.

"D-don't stop." She was practically melting in his embrace. She was beyond rational thought, her body on fire from his touch and shivering with a mix of chill and desire. Her exposed skin was in full blush and her panties were getting more and more drenched. Her heart began to beat in time to Draco's as Dolohov's curse twisted its claws around Fate.

* * *

Flint rolled to his feet, his large and thuggish frame rising to stand at least a half a head above Bill. His nose bled from Bill's punch, and he turned his head to spit out a tooth. Through his newly broken smile, Marcus threw his shoulder into Bill and pushed past him to deliver a haymaker to the side of Remus's head. He thought the older wizard was the weaker of the group, which was a mistake many had made in the past..

"Flint, stop!" Theo snapped. He didn't bear any ill will toward Hermione or her men, and wanted nothing of the violence that had started. He looked to Adrian and saw that Pucey looked perfectly ready to bolt at the first free moment.

"Why, what is this filthy half breed going to do… it's not even a full moon," Flint laughed as he turned back to Bill in time to take a boot to the stomach, causing him to double over with a grunt. Through gritted and bloody teeth he stood, his hand clutching the leg of an end table and bringing it up to smash across Bill's chest, driving Weasley back to trip over another chair.

On his knees by the fireplace, Lupin gasped for air and muttered, "No...no...no..no..," repeatedly, his vision filling with red as he fought back his change. He was so angry, so filled with rage, with doubt at his abilities to defend his love for Hermione even against a pup like Bill. Thoughts of his fight with Bill, his Alpha, stirred more anger. To be beaten down by a child like that, and now to be beaten down again by yet another whelp. A snarl escaped his lips and his pleas of "No, no, no," turned to growls of pleasure. When he raised his head he locked on to Flint, his vision pure in a bloodwash through glinting amber eyes.

* * *

Draco slid his hand up Hermione's thigh and into her soaked panties, brushing his fingers across her smooth, hairless pussy before pushing his way into her. She gasped sharply and bit into his neck where she had been kissing, drawing a hiss of pain and pleasure from Malfoy.

"You know, _Granger,_ " he hissed her name as he continued working his fingers in and out of her wet cunny, "I used to despise you. So proper, so haughty, such a know-it-all. Never knew when to bow to her betters." Hermione moaned happily through clenched teeth as Draco continued. "I used to think I despised you anyway. Nobody ever stood up to me, stood against me. All the girls would just drop their panties at a smirk from me, and all the boys would concede that I was their better," he grunted as her hand reached into his pants to grab his hardened member. She squeezed and stroked as he continued. "Except you...you never would be cowed by my childish, spoiled whims. It used to infuriate me." Hermione unbuckled his belt, causing his trousers to fall as he moved her from against the bookcase to lay her across a reading table on her stomach. He tore her panties down and flipped her skirt up, exposing her tender pale ass to him, his cock growing harder at her moans. Bending her right knee to move her leg up onto the table, fully exposing her wet and aroused sex to him, he entered her hard and deep in one motion. A scream of pleasure tore from Hermione's lips and echoed to nothing against his Silence spell as he began to thrust into her. Papers scattered across the tabletop as she scrabbled for purchase to allow her to thrust back into him.

"It used to infuriate me, _Granger_ ," Draco grunted as her wetness swallowed his hardness. "I recently found out that it wasn't anger, but lust that I felt…" His head tingled behind his darkened eyes as he slammed hard into her again, Hermione arching her back to allow his dick to slide easily and deeply into her, the table rocking at his thrusts, causing books to smash to the floor.

Books smashed to the floor of the study as Bill threw Flint into a large case beside the fireplace, causing half a dozen shelves to shatter and drop their contents on to Marcus as he sank to the floor. Bill lifted a chair above his head to hurl at Flint. Flint smiled at a streak of red struck the elder Weasley from behind, as Pucey hurled a Stupefying Charm at him, resulting in Adrian receiving a mouthful of fist from Sirius who stood behind him.

Flint rose, drawing his wand from the inside of his jacket. "Well now, it seems magic has been brought to the party," he sneered as he levelled his wand at Bill. With conviction born of hatred toward Bill and the Weasley's as a whole, Marcus shouted, "AVADA KEDAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" as the razor-lined jaws of Moony clamped onto his wrist, breaking the casting of the curse as well as shattering the bones in Flint's forearm.

* * *

Hermione clenched her muscles, drawing Draco deeper into her. Her head tingled and swam, her eyes darkened to nearly black as she blew her hair out of her face and pushed back against him to meet his thrusts as his grudge-fuck unfolded at the machinations of the Curse. He withdrew from her, eliciting a small whimper from her before he spun her onto her back, grabbing her thighs for purchase and slammed back into her flushed pussy. She squealed as he slid deep, smiling lustily up at him, her oddly shadowed eyes meeting his own. Hermione wrapped her stockinged legs around his naked hips, pulling his throbbing cock further into her. Malfoy's left hand rested against her flat tummy as his right thumb worked lovingly at her engorged clit.

Her hands pinched roughly at her nipples, squeezing them tightly and twisting, adding to her growing pleasure as she neared her first orgasm. Hermione's white stockings had started to slide down, her left shoe had fallen off, they both were beginning to sweat as she continued to take Draco inside her. The warmth and throbbing combined with the wetness and friction as they slammed together wetly, not lovemaking but fucking, raw and wet and carnal. She tightened her thighs around his hips, her heels digging into his taut asscheeks and pulling him deeper into her pussy as his tightened balls slapped against her soft asscrack. Draco grunted as her orgasm built up around his manhood, biting his lip to hold back his own release.

Their hearts beat together. The curse pushed and drove their lust, fighting and winning against rationality. They thrust and pumped and moaned together, their bodies and souls twisted as they came together, their screams of pleasure and passion drowning out the curse and its manipulations as it seemed to cackle at the scene it created.

Draco and Hermione made their way back downstairs, straightening their clothes and composing themselves. Neither could easily meet the others eyes, as neither were sure what had just happened. As they descended the stairs and stepped outside the radius of the Silence spell, they walked into a cacophony of screams and violence coming from the study. Hermione's eyes widened as she whispered, "Oh no...Remus", just as an ear-splitting howl echoed through the manor.

They rushed to the study as the door exploded outward, the unconscious and bleeding body of Adrian Pucey shattering the heavy double door as if it were spun sugar. Malfoy held his hand before Hermione to stop her as they both approached the broken doorway.

What lay before them was like the aftermath of a hurricane. Shelves and couches lay on end, tables and lamps shattered, blood and furniture stuffing covering the floor. The Weasleys and Sirius stood against the walls as Theodore stayed still as a statue against the violence of the room.

Before the fireplace lay the body of Marcus Flint, bloody and barely breathing. Above him hunched a beast; Moony in his full werewolf form, hackles raised, eyes alight, and blood dripping from his maw. Hermione gasped at the carnage, drawing Moony's attention. He barked and sniffed the air with a snarl. Hermione whispered, "He...smells me...he smells me on you! Run!" as Lupin leapt across the room directly at Draco, eyes and jaws wide and claws spread as he lunged for a kill.

Draco gasped, stepping back and drawing his wand in one motion, raising it toward the werewolf hurtling toward him. His heart raced as he shouted his incantation, "LUMOS SOLEM!" directly at the oncoming Lupin. Immediately Moony was bathed in sunlight erupting from Malfoy's wand, seeming to burn away fur as it impacted. The light dimmed as an unconscious and naked Lupin slammed into the study floor and sliding to a halt before Draco, his breathing shallow.

The Weasleys and Sirius darted toward Remus as Hermione stared at Draco, her mouth agape. Draco, stunned, turned to her and said, "Sunlight...beats moonlight?"

 **A/N: Before I get comments about werewolves only changing in the full moon, and Hermione and Draco moving too fast and all that stuff. Please realize this is Fan Fiction, I have changed dynamics and properties to fit this story.**

 **To answer a few quick things, In the next chapter Remus will be explained!**

 **Draco and Hermione will also be explained in the next Chapter.**

 **The 'curse' that Dolohov placed on Hermione is a weird, messed up piece of work, and trust me when I say, adding Draco to the mix wasn't always in the picture. My muse just sort of let it happen. Also those of you who wanted Flint in the 'good' side, I'm sorry, my muse refused to see him as good.**

 **I started this story off in the thoughts of this huge Poly story, and then writing with scene talking to my wonderful Beta Zaz, it changed into what it is. Now that is not saying it is not a poly story, just not as many 'partners' as I once thought.**

 **Now onto Chapter 6: Explainations….**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

The day was a blur for Hermione. She spent half the day in the restroom, involuntarily purging her stomach of everything she'd eaten the previous day. She was ashamed, she was guilty, and felt like a horrible person. She never once blamed Remus for the way he acted yesterday; he was protecting his 'pack'... he was doing what she should of been. Instead, she was being a whore and shagging Draco Malfoy. And what was she supposed to say? 'Oops, it just happened.'. As much as it was the truth, she couldn't very well just tell the men she loved every moment of it.

At the moment she was curled up sobbing into a towel, trying to will away the stress-born feelings of guilt and nausea, wishing she still had the time turner from third year to go back and make sure she didn't sleep with Draco. Did she regret it? Honestly after she thought about it for hours, no she didn't. She regretted not talking to everyone first, not explaining that she now felt the same attachment to Malfoy that she felt for her other four men, which came out of nowhere. It had never been so much as a second thought previously.

When they got back to Grimmuald Place, Hermione ran directly to the bathroom and locked herself in. Charlie tried first to get her to come out, Bill tried second, Sirius and even the tired Remus came in last and told her they just wanted to talk, to understand. They all needed that, to understand. But she refused. She couldn't even understand really, couldn't face them, and if she didn't understand then how was she supposed to explain any of it to them?

It was nearly dinner when she left the bathroom and started to make her way down to the kitchens. She was weak and tired, and just wanted to get a piece of toast then go to bed. As she entered the Kitchen she was immediately met with the scene of all four of 'her' men, sitting together, interrogating Draco. As she came in they all turned to her, and she swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.

"Before any questions start, I want to make something clear. After thinking about everything, I still do not know what exactly happened to bring on the intimacy Draco and I shared," she said and slowly made her way to a chair away from everyone. "When we went to look at the books Draco had set aside for me yesterday, there was a slight tug in my stomach, like I feel with you four. I was ignoring it because I thought maybe it was just from of what happened before we got to the Manor," Hermione admitted with a sigh. She couldn't meet anyone's eyes. "When we were upstairs something changed, at least for me it did. It was almost as if I couldn't control it, I felt so relaxed, and like I wasn't on my way to death's door. I felt like I do when I am with Charlie, or Bill. But I do get it. What happened cannot be forgiven easily, it cannot be just be glossed over and moved on from. I messed up...I know this...and no I am not on some pity train. I for once am so confused that I don't have the answers, to yet another problem,". She finished solemnly, not realizing the silent tears leaking from her eyes.

"I feel terrible saying I need all five of you now. Sitting here I feel better. I feel like I can breath again, yet I cannot put this burden on any of you. I cannot make you all want to be with me, or even be around me. I chose that I would look for a cure. I chose to pursue relationships with Bill and Charlie together, I asked to include Remus and Sirius, but I did not ask about Draco. Thinking back on it, I cannot ask further of any of you. It is not fair to all of you, and as much and it will bring me to death's door, I would rather die knowing you all could live and find some sort of happiness with another, then attach you to me further and I die anyway."

"Hermione! Jean! Granger! Shut the bloody hell up!" Bill snapped at her, his calm demeanor changing sharply. "If you would have let us all talk before you came in here, and basically stating you want to break up with us all, you would have realized that, yes, it will take a while to forgive and move on, but we can do that… together," he said and got up walking over to his witch, his composure regained.

"I marked you; you are my mate. I lost Fleur in the war, I will not lose you as well. Charlie chose you, Moony and Remus want you, and Sirius as well. Even though we don't agree with what happened, we are not going to tell you to get lost," Bill added. "We are upset, but after talking to Malfoy, he, like you, is unsure what happened."

Draco took that moment to begin to speak. "I felt like I had to claim you, to take you. I apologize for the way it happened, but I do not regret that it did. As weird as it is to say, I am not jealous anymore of these four, yesterday before it happened I was terribly jealous, and I was also irritated at my so called friends," he sighed and moved his hand through his hair.

Hermione looked at Bill and bit her lip trying to reel in her emotions. "None of us are leaving you my witch, just… it will take time to get used to having to share with others. So give us time, but we are all still with you." She looked around, meeting everyone's eyes. They all nodded to her.

"Like Bill said, we are all here, we all care for you. It is our choice to keep you, and the fact that it keeps you alive, makes it that much better," Charlie said, standing and crossing the room to kiss her deeply. "I however do love you dearly. Yes it is difficult, but hopefully Malfoy is the last one to make you whole. If not, we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

They continued talking for a few more hours, with Hermione being showered with kisses and affection until night and sleep came for them all.

* * *

Charlie and Bill were at Gringotts to get Hermione added to the access list on their Vaults. Draco had gone home to alter his Wards. It seems the Flint took off with a vow that he would make their lives a living hell. This left Remus, Sirius, and Hermione in the house. Remus and Sirius were in the sitting room talking while Hermione looked up Lycan traits in the library.

Hermione found a promising book and began to pace and read the script; ' _The Truth of Lycan Lore'._ She read for a good while before she gasped, her body growing weak. ' _Likely a mixture of the curse and all the excitement from the past few days,"_ she thought, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes however stayed on the page, the words burning in to her mind as the blackness consumed her…

' _A lycan can fully transform if their true mate is threatened, nothing will stop the lycan from changing and taking over to protect it's mate and in turn it's pack…'_

The page went on, swimming before her, though her vision blurred. She faintly remembered calling out before she collapsed to the floor. Though she did not pass out as usual, Hermione was extremely weak and on the verge of losing consciousness.

Sirius and Remus were in the room in a matter of seconds, wands drawn to defend against any intruder or danger to the library who may have broken past the wards. Sirius was first to Hermione, picking her up gently and cradling her to his chest. Remus finished scanning the room then moved to Hermione, checking her over for wounds and picked up on her gasping breath.

"She is on the verge of passing out, Pads," Remus spoke worried, his eyes showing Moony just beneath the surface of his composure.

"I don't know what to do… Charlie and Bill only ever said she passed out. Maybe this is a sign she is getting better?" Sirius said, hopefully.

"Perhaps, or perhaps the fact that she had sex with Malfoy yesterday is keeping the symptoms at bay," Moony sneered through Remus' gritted teeth.

"So sex helps? That makes her sound like a succubus or something, a creature that feeds of sex," Sirius sighed, holding the witch close.

"Not… sex…" Hermione croaked. She felt as if her throat was on fire, as she tried to calm herself and regain control of her breathing.

"What do you need Kitten…" Sirius asked, concern filling his voice. Remus knelt closer to Hermione.

"You… both of you..." She breathed and held onto him. Her trembling hand reached out for Remus. He clasped her hand, and as they touched she pulled him close as best she could. Remus felt Moony fading back to the dark recesses of his soul. Hermione was beyond weak: her limbs holding as much power as a leaf falling from a tree. Remus indulged her and moved to sit next to them, resting her feet on his lap while Sirius cradled her head gently.

"Rest sweet, girl," Remus said gently as Hermione felt herself spiral into a light sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke later to the soft sound of the men speaking. They were trying to be quiet and used hushed tones, but their hushed tones did little to keep her from waking.

"I thought I would be jealous, having to share her with so many blokes, but honestly I...well I think it's quite arousing. She has so many of us to choose from, and each of us sort of compliment her," Sirius said, running his hand through his hair.

"I can see what you mean…," Remus conceded. "Moony wasn't pissed about Malfoy… he was pissed about Flint making threats to the pack, and to his mate." He smirked. "Though I won't say it didn't piss him off that Malfoy was able to complete the mate bond before him," he admitted, fidgeting with his cardigan nervously.

"I am scared she needs more than just the five of us, " Sirius stated, gesturing around the nearly empty room.

"She may," Remus agreed. "She may need one more or five more, but after she came to us last night so broken up, I feel that I must be with her. I am scared beyond anything that I will mess up but for her I'll try."

"I hope she doesn't need that many more," Sirius chuckled, quietly. "I may not be jealous but I still don't like having to share her with four other guys. I am greedy; I want as much time as possible."

"And I will do my best to split my time," Hermione said, softly, "but there will be times I will want you at the same time, if you agree." She smiled weakly as she moved slowly to sit up.

With the help of the men she sat gently and took a deep breath. "When I was younger I never thought I would get the affection of one man, let alone five, willingly. Last night made me realize that even though for three of you the relationship and feelings are fast, they are there. I am grateful for them, and for all of you." She waved her hand and a tea service arrived and began to serve itself for them.

"I found today that I feel more powerful than I have before. You were correct earlier; I should of passed out but didn't. I have no idea if I am getting better...what happened earlier may have been leftover exhaustion from yesterday," she admitted.

"Well then, my dear girl, what were you doing before you needed a nap?" Sirius asked, trying to bring them out of the somber mood that settled on them.

"I was looking up why Remus would turn into Moony outside the full moon. I did find something interesting in a book that I found in the back corner, where your mother hid all the good books, " she smirked grabbing the book from the table. Her idea of 'good books', were any and all that she deemed helpful or light.

"What did you find?" Remus asked. Now he was curious as to what she found.

"Your true mate was threatened, your pack was in danger, and you felt the need to protect them...us…. Me," she stuttered before she ran her hand over her face. "I heard you say you were not upset at Draco, you were merely running off of the anger and protective mood you had in response to Flint. So Moony pushed his way out and became lethal. As for why the Sun Charm worked, I have no idea yet," Hermione smiled, "but I do know that soon, we have to finish our bond. Not just for my sake, but yours as well. It will make you stronger."

"Stronger?" Sirius asked.

"It will make Remus look younger, faster reflexes, stronger, and all around even more than he is. At least according to this book, and it was written by a man who was a werewolf, and had a true mate," she explained.

"When can we do it?" Sirius asked, Hermione giving him a quizzical look.

"Sirius and I spoke," Remus started, "and were hoping that when we are first together, that we would all be together…. I mean, Charlie and Bill spoke of sharing you a few times, and in our past Sirius and I have shared...mainly because I was scared to hurt someone…" Remus rambled as Hermione leaned over kissing him deeply.

"I would love to be with you both…" and with that, Hermione kissed Remus again and soon felt Sirius against her back...

 **AN: I am sure that some of you want more explanation, and it will come throughout the story. For now this will work.**

 **Chapter 7: Fun with the "Dogs"**

 **Beta'd by Zaz**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fun with the 'Dogs'**

Her mind was racing; her heart pounding; her stomach filled with butterflies. She felt giddy as if she were opening her first gift on Christmas morning. Since third year, she'd had a crush on her professor and that bad boy escapee from Azkaban.

Now she was between them, consumed by perfect bliss. She knew one day that she would have them both together; like she did with Charlie and Bill from time to time. This time, her first time together with Remus and Sirius, she was nervous.

All those evil 'what if's?' invaded her mind. What if she wasn't good enough? What if her inexperience showed? What if they decided after they didn't want her? What if her scars turned them off?

"Kitten, get out of your head and enjoy…" Sirius all but purred into her ear. Her body shivered in delight as she came back to reality. Sirius, kissing on her neck, was helping Remus methodically unbutton her blouse. Remus himself was slowly, ever so slowly, kissing down the exposed skin of her chest with every button undone.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she leaned back into Sirius but arched into Remus. She wanted both of them, her senses were in overdrive.

"You smell so good," Remus said as his tongue skimmed over her breasts and down to her stomach as her blouse finally came open. "Off," he growled, smiling, and quickly but gently he and Remus removed it and her jeans from her as well, leaving her sitting on the couch in just her bra and knickers.

"Tisk tisk, professor… it isn't fun for just I to be naked," she teased him. She didn't miss the flicker of amber in his eyes when she called Remus professor. Maybe one of her other fantasies will come true, though maybe not this night.

"You heard the lady, we best not leave her wanting….too long," Sirius said and moved her to rest alone on the couch as he stood. Hermione watched as Sirius stood in front of her, slowly moving to music that she hadn't noticed was playing in the background. Her eyes locked on him as he slowly stripped for her, her mouth watering as he bared his flesh to her. She knew he had been working hard to not look sick and emaciated, but she had no idea how well he accomplished this, as he now sported a well-defined six-pack and such lovely muscles. Licking her lips, her breath caught when she felt Remus at her ear.

"Watch how his muscles move love, watch how they seem to ripple as he moves his hands across his body for you. See how that bulge in his pants is straining so hard for you. I am betting it hurts him, but he is enjoying your eyes more than anything right now," Remus breathed before moving to kiss and lick her slender neck.

She moaned deeply, feeling her panties get more and more wet. She knew that they would most likely be able to smell her arousal, and honestly she didn't care; in truth, it aroused her even more.

Sirius stood there, jeans open, a smirk across his face. "What do you say love? Wanna help me out and get these pants off?" he asked. As Hermione moved, getting on her knees before him. He grinned and watched as she slowly pulled his pants down. Her eyes widened when she saw he wasbare beneath, his cock springing free before her face as looked up at him with half hooded eyes.

"My my, someone is naughty," she teased him, but before he could answer she grasped his manhood and sucked the tip past her lips, slowly taking his length into her mouth. She didn't know much about pleasing a man with her mouth, but Charlie and Bill never complained about her enthusiasm.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Remus stand and begin to strip. She turned her head to continue to please Sirius while still being able to watch her other lover strip. She saw his scars, and her heart went out to him, but he was nothing but gorgeous to her. Another moan escaped her lips as she watched and sucked, her free hand moving down to the junction of her legs and slowly rubbed herself outside of her soaked knickers.

"Someone is enjoying herself," Sirius grunted as he moved a hand into her hair.

She didn't say anything, just continued to watch Remus as she pleasured Sirius. Remus watched her as he undressed. He didn't dance or sway at Sirius did; he was more methodical with his movements, more precise. Soon he stood bare, naked as the day he was born, though he looked more than a little self conscious.

Sirius knew that look on his face and he gently tugged on Hermione's hair pulling himself from her mouth and winked when she looked confused. "There are two of us love." He said gently.

And with a grin she crawled seductively to Remus, letting out a squeaking yelp when Sirius spanked her as she moved. "I can't help it, put an arse like that in my face and I have to spank it… and many other things," he winked.

She blushed a light shade and turned her attention again to Remus. He was watching her hesitantly, but when she reached him she gripped his naked thighs and gently pushed him to sit on the couch, positioning herself between his legs. "You are so handsome." she moaned and kissed his legs, softly running her hands up his hirsute chest as her mouth found its prize. Teasingly slow, her tongue snaked out and licked him from the base of his shaft to the tip. She ran her tongue to swirl the tip slowly, purposely flicking across the sensitive underside of the head, eliciting a deep intake of breath from Remus. She moved again, taking him into her mouth and letting dancing her tongue around the tip more, like licking on her favorite lollipop.

She felt strong hands on her hips and lips on her back as Sirius began to fully undress her. "You, my love, are far too clothed for what is next," he husked into her ear. She moaned around Remus' member as she felt her bra unstrap easily; helping Sirius slide it off her shoulders as she focused on her fun. She felt Remus' eyes rake down to see what he could of her chest and she slowly sat up, releasing him from her mouth, but immediately using her hand to take over what her mouth was doing so she could give them a quick view of her naked breasts.

"Gorgeous," Sirius said licking at her neck. "Isn't she, Moony? Just perfect." His hands moved from her hips, gently up her stomach to cup her breasts. They were smaller than she liked, and she sometimes wished they were bigger, but they were plenty for a handful. Sirius slowly rolled her stiffened nipples between his fingers as he moved his lips to her ear. "Moony wants you, Kitten. He can smell just how wet you are. Look at how hard you've made him…he is going to claim you love, bend you over this couch and ravish that tight little cunt," Sirius hissed salaciously, flicking his tongue across her earlobe.

Like a fire lit inside, Hermione bent over to press her ass into Sirius as she took Remus back into her mouth. She felt a hand tangle into her hair and realised it was Remus. He was growling, but not scarily; almost a purr. It just turned her on even more and used her mouth to show her arousal. "That's it, pet," Remus grunted, his eyes closing as his head lolled back.

She continued sucking him for a moment, even as she felt Sirius disapparating her panties with a wave of his hand. She grunted in protest and he chuckled. "We will buy you a whole wardrobe full of pretty things for your delicious body, love," he promised as he spanked her now bare ass again.

In a blur of movement Hermione found herself bent over the arm of the couch, her mouth no longer around her professor's cock as her tongue took one last lick of the phantom member. Remus was behind her on his knees now, his lips kissing her thighs. "I need to taste you, pet…and then I have to claim," he said breathily, as a warning so she knew what was coming, though she knew Remus had very little control at the moment.

A soft, small whimper broke past her lips as she closed her eyes, her hands clutching the couch arm as she dug her fingers in. In the back of her mind she started to wonder how sanitary this couch was but the thought soon fluttered away. Remus sniffed up her leg, and took a long inhale before his tongue struck out and he began long slow licks into her love, causing an electric shudder to her core.

"Open your eyes kitten," Sirius directed huskily. As she did she saw his cock directly in front of her face. She opened her mouth and he quickly entered her mouth again, though her mind was on Remus behind her. His probing tongue was driving her mad and stoking the fire deep inside her. She felt as if her heat would set the couch ablaze, but for a moment, as she screamed around Sirius's cock when Remus slammed his cock into her pussy without warning.

He growled throatily as he fully entered her. "So good…" he growled, feeling finally complete as the slick walls of her tight cunny gripped him, squeezed him, seeming to call primally to his soul. Remus felt a calming perfection in this moment, much more so than he ever had with his ex wife. He took a brief moment to savor the feeling before Moony took over. The wolf decided hard and fast was in order at the moment, and took action accordingly.

Tightly gripping her hips, Remus slammed into her, eliciting another squeal from her. Hermione fought to concentrate on Sirius, who also decided to take charge and moved his own hips to work his cock in and out of her mouth.

Remus didn't let up. He wasn't gentle or kind in anyway, but Hermione loved it. Sirius popped out of her mouth but before she could protest she screamed out at the searing pain in her shoulder; Moony had decided to claim her. Bill did the same before but he warned her; Moony did not to give her the courtesy. It didn't matter to Hermione, the few seconds of pain giving way to pure bliss for her. She felt him shudder and he emptied into her, as she had her orgasm of her own..

Remus relaxed and pulled out of her. He moved and sat watching her for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise for being a fucking amazing shag!" Hermione yelled at him turning and moving as she crawled over to him. "Do not ever apologise for that," she added and kissed him deeply knowing Moony had moved away for the moment since he claimed her.

Sirius tisked and shook his head. "Seriously mate, that was bloody hot, and she loved it. And I admit i loved having her screaming on my cock," he grinned as he picked Hermione up. She let out a yelp as he sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Ride me kitten."

She didn't need to be told twice. She adjusted and lined him up to her dripping entrance, slowly lowering onto him as she felt his dick push out some of Remus's fresh cum. She rode him with vigour, her perky breasts bouncing in Sirius's face. He took a nipple between his teeth and she moaned loudly. She was feeling more then seeing anything, and soon she felt a second set of hands on her as Remus touched her lovingly.

She felt Remus behind her kissing the mark Moony gave her, letting his hands roam across her body, one hand grasping her free breast as his other hand ventured lower to massage her clitoris. She rode Sirius faster and faster, taking his length into her entirely as her orgasm built quickly. She couldn't hold back any longer and she scream out on ecstasy as she came on Sirius' cock with Remus still stimulating her. With a gasping breath, mid-cum, Sirius took over.

"You feel so good kitten," he rumbled after releasing her nipple. He grasped her bare asscheeks and lifted her as he began to thrust into her from below. Faster and harder he drove into her, her moans increasing as he continued pounding her pulsing cunt, Remus continuing to tease her clit, until Sirius and Hermione both shuddered and came together.

Hermione collapsed onto Sirius then rolled to sit beside him. The three of them lay there quietly and sweaty on the couch, Hermione between the two, the only sounds their mingled heavy breathing and the still playing music in the background, and she was in bliss. "I more than enjoyed that," she mumbled.

"We did too," Remus chuckled and ran his hand in her hair.

Sirius was about to say something when the door opened and the two men went right into protective mode, hiding their witch quickly and standing before her, all three still bare naked. Harry Potter stood in the doorway, looking at them with wide eyes as he paled. Ginny looked around his shoulder and whistled. "Looking good," she said and Harry quickly turned his fiance around and ushered her out of the room.

"Umm..I need to talk to you lot…when you know…your not...naked…and…." he stammered and slammed the door. Hermione was shaking when the two men turned to check on her. They looked at her with concern before she burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin," she laughed and shook her head. "Harry is now scarred for life...that is priceless,." she panted and tried to gain her breath.

A stag Patronus came into the room and the voice of Harry could be heard. "Once your…done…umm call the others. I guess all your suitors need to be here…it's about Dolohov," and the stag faded out.

Hermione stood and cast her own Patronus, and the otter skittered away with the message for Draco, Charlie and Bill all to return to Grimmuald as soon as possible, as Harry had news for them.

She got dressed slowly, her panties nowhere to be seen, and hissed as her new claiming mark stung her tender shoulder, her shirt bothering it a bit. Remus came up behind her, just his pants and shoes on, waving his hand over her shoulder and muttering a small spell. "There, it's healed.." he said and kissed the mark.

"I have to admit it's hot seeing two marks on you kitten, one on each side," Sirius said as he buttoned his pants and pulledhis shirt on.

With a blush she finished dressing, and tamed her short hair again as much as she could before accompanying the two men toward the kitchen.

"What in Godric's name are you doing here ferret?" Harry yelled, his voice carrying through the halls and Hermione knew she had to pick up the pace.

"Hermione called for me, so I came, what are you doing here Potter…" She had to give it to Draco for at least trying to be civil, even if she knew he was probably sneering.

"Called for you? I told her to call Charlie and Bill not you."

"No you said all my suitors, and Draco happens to be one of the five." Hermione stated calmly as she entered the kitchen and walked to her blond Slytherin, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before moving to Ginny and giving her a hug.

"Five? How many do you need?" Harry exclaimed.

"Watch it boy! She needs however many she needs to stay alive," Sirius chided, smacking Harry on the back of the head as he moved to a cupboard and started to dish out a few glasses of firewhiskey and elf made wine for the girls.

Charlie came home first, rushing into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to speak as Bill shouldered past him and beat him to it.

"What happened?"

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun….**

 **And now the question remains What happened to Dolohov that Harry needed to meet with everyone so quickly.**

 **Beta'd by: Zaz**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sirius passed glasses around the long kitchen table; firewhiskey to the guys and wine for the girls. Harry stood there dumbfounded as five wizards touched, pampered, and fawned over his best friend, his sister, and Hermione just sat there and took it. Ginny was smiling so big Harry had to make sure she wasn't jinxed. But the part that confused him the most was Malfoy.

"It just happened, Harry. A lot has happened since we last spoke, but we will tell you about it after you tell us why you...interrupted…what you did in the library," Hermione said, taking her glass from Sirius and smiling as he gave her a long kiss.

"Before he speaks, I have GOT to say Mia. You. Are. One. Lucky. Witch. Five! Five, shag-tastic men… " Ginny sighed, causing Harry to spit out his drink and glare at his fiance. "Oh hush up you. You know I love you and wouldn't trade you for anything, but it is almost every witches desire to form a triad. The magic alone is said to be phenomenal, but all six of you in a relationship. Oof! Once the bond is solid, you could rule the entire wizarding world…"

"Gin, I just want to be happy and live, not rule anything," Hermione sighed.

"Well whether you rule the world, or just want to find a house…"

"Speaking of house, we got that house you wanted Mia. I signed the papers today…" Bill said, catching his witch when she jumped up kissing him.

"I hired three house elves, and yes, hired, love. They get wages and time off. You will meet them in a few days after they are finished getting the house set up for all of us," Charlie added and laughed when Hermione leaned over to kiss him.

"Wait, wait, what is this about a house?" SIrius asked.

"You see, we were getting a house before i found you three, but the house is even bigger than Malfoy manor. Thankfully, now, as it were," Hermione explained.

"Are we all to move in with you love?" Draco asked first, saying what her other wizards were thinking.

"That will most likely be the ideal situation so that way we can be close to her…" Remus began.

"And I would love to leave my manor and its' ghastly memories behind. We can have the Library transferred to the new house if you so wish it.." Draco mused aloud.

"Same with the library here," Sirius added as he finished his drink and poured another. "That means I can fully give this place to Harry and Gin finally," he smiled.

"Not without heavily cleaning it out finally," Ginny added, almost to herself, since it seemed Hermione and her wizards where in their own little world.

"I do remember a while ago you didn't want a house that big though. Are you sure it is alright still?" Bill asked.

"Mmm well five wizards, and I know you all probably want little mini-me's running about. Teddy does need siblings so do not fight me on this Remus. A manor would be the best option," Hermione teased, wagging her finger at Remus with a smile she then beamed toward all her men.

Harry stepped forward to speak when Remus spoke up again cutting off Harry's attempt to redirect the conversation.

"We will be able to have a large library, or two, but what about full moons? That's a regular event we cannot overlook" he asked, adjusting his cardigan absentmindedly.

"Ah I already have that handled. There is a cellar we can reinforce, and there's plenty of forest on the property. We can ward a patch of it for just such monthly "excursions"," Bill said with a grin.

"I've wanted this house long before i knew I would have all of you, but it was always too big for just Bill, Charlie and myself. But with all of us, plus one day children, I am sure that it will be just perfect, " Hermione went on.

Harry loudly cleared his throat but it seemed he was being overlooked. Ginny looked at him sympathetically before she placed her hand on his arm trying to keep him calm. Her gesture of reassurance seemed to have little effect on his growing frustration.

The talk. was getting to be too much. Manor this, and manor that. Elf this and Elf that. Harry finally had his fill and snapped.

"Dolohov has been in the hospital ward since the day after we left him!" Harry announced, but the talk kept up like he'd said nothing at all.

"Dolohov will be dead by the end of the week!" Harry yelled. The silence that followed was more oppressive than the talking, with all eyes locked on him.

"What?!" Hermione gasped, feeling her chest constrict. Her mind was racing; why was her chest acting like this; why was the thought of a man she hated dying making her body feel like she was about to die herself?

"He is sick or something. The medi witch said he won't make it longer than this week. He is getting weaker… barely moving. He wants to see Hermione before it happens."

Before Hermione could say anything, her body began to tip forward. Arms reached for her but she couldn't be sure who caught her. Her body was on fire again; her veins felt like that where boiling her blood. She whimpered with a pain that caused her five wizards to look at her in distress. It was Remus who spoke up first.

"What if Dolohov made a variation of the 'Lady in Red' tale into a curse. Match the power or die type thing. We all know Hermione is amazingly powerful: she needs someone who can match her…or in her case many. Magic is funny in that way of bringing everyone together. It would account for bringing us back from death, for uniting two brothers and a former death eater. But with how she is reacting to the news, what if he is part of this as well?"

Hermione had fainted into the arms of Draco. Harry looked frantic, "I'm sorry, I didn't think the news would affect her that much."

"It is odd, but I think the curse may be telling her she needs to unite with him or she will die as well. It was fine before because she didn't know he was dying but now its different. You said it happened after you saw him?" Remus asked. Harry just nodded.

"Since we have been in contact with her, none of us have really felt sick…" Remus trailed off.

"Not exactly." Charlie said and sat down. "After we left last year, and I was in Romania, I was sick often until I saw her again. When she left it took a week and I was sick again, but at that point we had consummated our relationship." he explained.

"Same for me," Bill added, "I was sick in Egypt for a while, only to be miraculously better when she was around."

"I was sick when I was away with Harry, nothing major, but I was sick often. I couldn't even think about being with another bird, even the thought of it made me sick," Sirius nodding to Harry, looking to him and agreeing as he recalled the time.

"I was sick, and weak but I always thought it was because of the wolf and being brought back from the dead…" Remus mused.

"I never got sick, I think because I never had any contact with her much until recently. Now every time I look at another witch, or thought of shagging, I would get queasy." Draco added as he moved, waving his wand to transfigure a long bench into a couch that he rested Hermione on.

"She punched Dolohov in the face, broke his nose, and the next day he is ill," Harry said, puzzled.

"What if in his weakened state from being incarcerated, and then physical contact with her, caused a reaction to his magic?" Sirius asked.

"Why is she only reacting now though?" Harry asked.

"Well she's had all of us. I know I slept with her, Charlie too. We all know what happened with Malfoy…." Bill began.

"We shared her today.." Sirius chipped in.

"The physical contact kept the curse at bay, but knowing one of her possible suitors is about to die…even if it's just a chance that he has a matching core…what if he dies? That means she isn't complete…" Charlie said.

"Can we get him here, or her to him?" Malfoy asked.

"Not without an act of the Wizengamot to approve it and I'm not sure we have time…" Harry began.

"Then we may need to break out a prisoner…, or break in," Malfoy interjected, brushing some of Hermione's hair from her face.

The sound of the Floo startled them all, every wizard trained their wand at the fireplace. Ginny stood in front of her friend as a last line of defense if needed.

Kingsley stepped from the green flare of light and smoke, raising his hands immediately in surrender. He relaxed visibly as the wands were lowered from his direction, and he looked to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I think it is time we have that talk about Ms. Granger…"

* * *

Four hours. That is how long it took to explain everything to the Minister of Magic. Four hours so far that Hermione was unconscious. Now, four hours after the news Antonin was dying, the Minister Of Magic was sitting on a couch three glasses of firewhiskey put away as he began drafting a way to help his dear friend.

Hermione's wizards where mumbling in the corner, trying to figure out a way to help the witch they all loved. A few talked, most listened, as they plotted a 'daring' prison break.

"Will you lot shut up! Kings is going to help. Stop talking about breaking a dying wizard out of Azkaban!" Ginny snapped at the group. She had been tending to Hermione trying to keep her temperature down.

"How is he going to help? He can't do anything without a vote from the Wizengamot…" Draco stated confidently, as he now held his family seat.

"Not exactly true. Most things yes, but I am allowed a few liberties. I can make a proposal and put it into place on a trial basis for six months before a vote is required," Kingsley said.

"And what proposal are you drafting?" Remus asked.

"A work release program. Those jailed, if we can find a suitable place and purpose for them, can be released with restricted magic and wand. A way to see if they can be reintegrated into society," Kingsley said, looking to everyone.

"Basically you want Dolohov released into Hermione's care, to see if our theory is right," Bill stated catching on.

"Yes, but it won't just be him. I'll need to add others into it… Mr. Malfoy, I'll need a list from you as to which of your former Death Eater acquaintances may be able to be reformed," Kingsley said with a sigh and downed another drink.

"If this works it gives us six months to convince the majority of the Wizengamot to vote in favor of keeping it," He added. "Hopefully that will be long enough to figure out this curse on Miss Granger."

Draco moved quickly to retrieve a parchment and quill, and began to write. There were a few shocking names he purposely added to the list, while some were not so shocking so as to be more easily approved.

"The wizards that we will get out on this work release program will have to have a magic restrictor and a limited wand. Basically they will have to be inhibited to near a second year level." Kingsley said with a sigh, "They will also need to be reintroduced to society, and if they have any bad instances they will go straight back to Azkaban. We will figure this out for Hermione…" He added, pouring one more drink that he downed quickly. "I will be getting Dolohov's release approved…where do you want him to go?"

"Let's take her to the new manor, that way we have the elves to help," Charlie suggested. "It will be secluded and unfamiliar to anyone who may still hold a grudge against Dolohov or any of us."

With grunts and mumbles they all agreed. That would be the best option. Bill told everyone the floo address before he picked up his witch and went through with her first. He was greeted by the new house Elves, and instructed them to set up the master bedroom with the largest bed they could. He knew that they all would be staying close to her, and had a strong feeling that Dolohov would require physical contact with the witch in order for them both to heal.

The very thought of it caused his Beast to start stirring.

 **A/N: Well now.. That was interesting.**

 **Any idea's how Antonin will react? Or hell Hermione for that matter?**

 **Beta's by zaz**


End file.
